In the Heart of the Lonely Mountain
by Witty Sayings
Summary: Nimrodel, a lone elf, joins the company in the quest to retrieve the treasure in the Lonely Mountain. What will happen to her and how far will she go? What secrets will be revealed about her family's past? Legolas/OC Thorin/OC (DOS SPOILERS!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please be kind! This is my first "The Hobbit" fan fiction. Also Nimrodel means "Lady of the White Grotto" in Elvish. Please, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. I only own my OC, Nimrodel.**

* * *

Chapter One

Nimrodel was running as fast as she could as the group of men were advancing. Her heart was hammering and her breaths were coming out in ragged gasps. She could feel the fresh cold wind in which was keeping her warm. Nimrodel's chocolate brown hair was flying all around as she kept running. A strand of hair got into her lips, but she spit and blew it out of her face. After the running had been going on for too long and her feet and body were growing weary, Nimrodel turned and slammed her back into the tree which would hopefully conceal her from the group of men that were hunting her. She was a thief, trying to make a living on her own. Her mother and father had abandoned her. "It tis only temporary." Nimrodel warned herself. The crunches of twigs were heard and she peeked in front of the tree to find their swords drawn and they were scanning the area.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted one of her pursuers. "Wasting our time on an Elven girl who stole some petty items. Meanwhile, we have much more important duties."

"You do not understand. This girl had been stealing from us for too long!" Nimrodel cocked an eyebrow and then chuckled. She drew her own sword that was always on a sheath which was strapped to her waist and pulled it out. Then, she walked out and bowed.

"Good day, gentlemen." They pointed their weapons at her, but she chuckled. Then, with a swing of her sword, Nimrodel started to take the first man that was lacking in attention had his weapon down. They advanced on her and the air grew sharper while everything slowed. Nimrodel closed her eyes for one second and than opened them. Then, she went into battle mode as she hacked and slashed every opponent which didn't stand a chance anyway. After all of them were either lying unconscious, panting and gasping for breath, or even running away, Nimrodel gave her sword a swing and placed it back in its sheath. After she gave them a sarcastic smirk and walked away to find her cottage in which it took three months to build.

Nimrodel kicked the door open and then closed it gently. She placed her bow and arrows, short dagger, and sword on the table. After, she used a piece of cloth and cleaned the sword stained with blood, dirt, and grime. Her expression went to sorrow as she saw the fire crackling in which she had started when she gathered her materials. Fire, for some reason seemed so...Nimrodel couldn't even say what it was like. She turned away and placed the polished weapons in a chest that she had stolen a long time back. After, Nimrodel took out the pure silver necklace with an actual glowing jade pendant and started to fiddle with it. This was the only thing that connected her to her past. Nimrodel had everyday tried to find out what it had meant and why it linked her to her past. She smiled and tucked it back into her tunic.

Nimrodel took out some rabbit that was left in the cupboards of her small, yet cozy, humble abode and started to cook it. As she twirled the wooden stick over the fire, she remembered that it felt nice that all that running was over and she could enjoy these peaceful moments to herself. A loud knocking was heard. Nimrodel walked over to her chest and pulled out her bow and arrow. She would have a safe distance between the man or woman at the door and could take them down if they tried to attack her. "Who's there?" she growled.

"Nimrodel, please open the door." an old man asked. The voice had seemed familiar, but who did it belong to? A memory clicked in her head. It was Gandalf. She released the string with her fingers still on it, slowly and placed the weapon the table, after she opened the door to reveal the elderly wizard. He gave her a warm smile as she beckoned to him to come in. Gandalf gladly accepted and then took a seat at the little table. She gave him a cup of water and sat at the table with him. "What is it that you inquire, Gandalf?"

"How is your life of thievery, Nimrodel?"

"It tis tiring, but it is the only thing that is keeping me alive and well. I don't know why my parents abandoned me." She shook her head and asked Gandalf if he was hungry.

"Do not change the topic, young elf. I came here for a reason."

"Which is?" Nimrodel asked, with curiosity in her river blue eyes.

"How is your craving for adventure?"

"Needs satisfaction, Gandalf." The wizard chuckled.

"Maybe I can solve that."

"How?"

"We are traveling into the heart of the Misty Mountains and have many members. When I heard of this and trying to take the vast treasure of Smaug, and I thought of you."

"Sounds interesting."

"Will you do it?" Gandalf asked.

"Let's give this treasure a visit, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry if I misspelled any names! If you are still reading, thank you for giving this story a chance!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Nimrodel ate a quick supper with Gandalf before taking off into the darkness to find Thorin and Company. Nimrodel retrieved her weapons and cloak. She swung the cloak over her shoulders. After, she strapped the sword at her waist, slung the slim pack filled with handmade arrows, and threw the bow over her shoulders. Meanwhile, Gandalf was waiting for her by the door. Nimrodel used some water that was always on handy in her cottage, and placed the fire out of the pit. Then, she followed Gandalf.

It was gorgeous and bright for the stars that lit their path. As Nimrodel followed Gandalf, he told of all the members of Thorin and Company. "The first dwarf-"

"Dwarves! Gandalf, I can't stand them!" Nimrodel protested.

"Do you want to be on the quest, my child?" Gandalf chided calmly.

"Yes." Nimrodel nodded and said slowly.

"Then, listen. The first dwarf is Thorin, son of Thrain. Also known as our leader. Then, there are Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Finally, our fourteenth member is Bilbo Baggins. He is a hobbit and will prove to be a great thief!"

"Wait," Nimrodel interrupted, "If you already have a thief, than why do you need me?"

This was when Gandalf started to scratch his head. If they already had a thief, then why bring another along. Well, the girl was quick and could ran fast. She had to know her way around many places and she had to be skilled in many combats. This would be good for Thorin and Company. "I choose you, Nimrodel, because you were willing to go, you are a very fast runner, you know how to get yourself out of sticky situations, and you are skilled in many weapons. Is that reason enough?"

"I suppose." Nimrodel didn't look persuaded, but followed everyday. She never wanted to be a thief, just a lone maiden warrior, that's all. She sighed and decided that this was better than stealing from the same people everyday.

When they reached the campsite, Nimrodel hung back. The dwarves and the hobbit, as it appeared to her, were staring at the wizard. The dwarf, who must be Thorin, got up and smiled wide. Then, he peered past the wizard to find their willing member. "Where is the member?" Thorin's voice was cold. "I took your suggestion because of the more the merrier, but where is this man?"

"Actually," Gandalf chuckled and gave them a smirk, "It's a girl," the dwarves broke out in protests, "This girl has a lot of experience with weapons and was a thief." Bilbo's eyes lit up and they looked relieved. "That does not change the fact that you are our thief, Mr. Baggins, it just means that she has skills in a sword, dagger, and bow and arrow, she can devise quick plans, and she knows her way out of sticky situations."

"That does not change the fact, Gandalf, that this is a girl we are speaking of." Thorin glared at the wizard.

"Listen to me, Thorin, I think its nice to have another member join us."

"I asked for a fourteenth."

"Yes, but the more the merrier." Bilbo piped in.

"Stay out of this, hobbit!" Bilbo sulked back to where he was sitting and remained silent. Thorin's expression softened and then let his glare simmer.

"What race is this girl? I might tolerate her if she was a dwarf."

This was Gandalf chuckled nervously as Thorin and Company were waiting for a well deserved answer. He spoke, "This girl is an elf."

Thorin started to roar, "I WILL NOT HAVE AN ELF IN MY COMPANY! IF YOU ARE THERE, GIRL, THAN LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Thorin yelled at Gandalf and the bushes that was concealing Nimrodel. She came out calmly and easily towered over Thorin with a cruel smirk and a slanted back which was leaning against a tree.

"Why not?" she purred calmly.

"I have bad blood," Thorin started.

"All of us have bad blood, but this is only temporary." Nimrodel shrugged as everyone else watched their arguments.

"We were imprisoned by your kind."

"I have lived with out my kind for a long time." Nimrodel sighed. She knew when you are in an argument, you keep a cool head no matter what. That was how to win. Thorin's eyes softened and then he finally gave in.

"As long as you prove yourself, you can stay." Nimrodel gave him a quick smile and settle away from everyone. Bilbo walked up to Nimrodel and sat down next to her.

"Any arguemnets?" she joked.

"No, but you really were a thief?"

"Yes, but under forced conditions. I never wanted to be one. On the bright side, I will not steal your role as thief." Bilbo started to look alarmed, but Nimrodel placed a hand on his arm, giving him a warm smile. He softened.

"I am only here for a little and then I going to leave. Try to stop being a thief and try to make a living."

"Sounds interesting."

"What about you?"

"Excuse me?" Bilbo asked.

"What about your life?" Bilbo shook his head. Nimrodel dismissed the though of knowing about his life. He left. Nimrodel curled up and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned as the hard ground was much more rough than she was use to.

A feeling hit her. Already, Nimrodel was homesick, but not for the cottage. She was homesick for her birthplace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: In this chapter, Nimrodel has a special run in with someone that will be important later on!**

* * *

Chapter Three

The next morning, Nimrodel was the first to wake up. She stretched and grabbed her bow and arrow. For the tired and angered souls, she would hunt for the food herself. It was already generous enough for them to actually accept her, so it would only be fair to give something back. Nimrodel saw a doe run by. She knocked an arrow in the string and pulled it back as the gorgeous slim doe was eating some grass from the forest. She relaxed and let go of the string. It hit the doe, in the eye, but suddenly, another arrow spilt hers. Nimrodel jumped and ran behind a tree. Another person with long blonde hair and a green tunic and jerkin was examining the doe which was already dead. Nimrodel noticed the ears and how they were pointed at the tip. He was an elf as well.

A smirk was spread across Nimrodel's face. She can get to the doe and keep it if she was just close enough to knock out the elf who was hovering over her doe that she had shot first. Nimrodel kept creeping closer and closer. No twig crunching or breath was heard from Nimrodel as the elf was pulling the broken arrow and his arrow out of the doe's eye. She felt anger because those arrows were hard to make and it took her at least an hour to make one. As she was just an inch away. Before Nimrodel could club the man at the temple, he spun around and grabbed her wrists. Then, the elf shoved Nimrodel against the tree and his eyes bore into hers. Nimrodel didn't struggle and just stared back. Two could play at this game.

"That's my kill." Nimrodel growled.

"I reached the carcass first." The elf protested. He tightened his grip on her collar and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I would never reveal my identity!" the elf laughed.

"Then why should I reveal mine?" Nimrodel questioned.

"It tis you who is being held down by I." Nimrodel nodded. It was true. The elf had her pinned against a tree. She could just tell him that she was a nobody. Just a rogue trying to make a living. Nimrodel could even tell the elf her name. What was the harm in that? She sighed and hung her head down, thinking of what the tell the elf as he was eerily and patiently waiting.

"I am a nobody, good sir. My name is Nimrodel and I am a rogue." She said in the politest manner possible. Where did aggressiveness get her? It got Nimrodel pinned down to a tree and her doe was claimed already. Nimrodel groaned and rolled her eyes to the sky. Now Thorin and Company must have waken up and realize that she was missing. The elf gently let go of Nimrodel and started to back away with wide eyes. He gulped.

"I am sorry, my, I mean Nimrodel." He gave a quick bow and nudged the doe towards her. Then, he ran out of sight. Nimrodel looked bewildered and wondered what the elf tried to call her. Possibly, my lady, but she didn't know for sure. Nimrodel hoisted the doe over her shoulders and started to walk towards the campsite. Nimrodel left the two arrows behind because one was broken and the other, well, Nimrodel had only used arrows of her own. Even if she was a good archer, she wasn't sure if she could use another arrow that was not handmade. In fact, Nimrodel could make a living out of making arrows. On the way back, she pondered about why she didn't just make arrows for the men that needed them. It would beat being a thief either way.

When she got back, the men were already awake. Nimrodel dropped the doe by the cloak and weapons. As she skinned the doe, everyone was staring at her. Nimrodel shrugged and kept skinning. After, she cut it up and asked if one of them could start a fire, but no one did. Nimrodel shrugged once again and started to make a fire by herself by rubbing two twigs that were just lying nearby. Meanwhile, Thorin walked up to her and asked, "Where have you been?"

"I was out hunting to provide food for us." Nimrodel proclaimed. Thorin nodded.

"If you are as good as an archer Gandalf says you are," Bombur started, "Then why were you so late? I was one of the earliest to wake up and you were gone when I had awoken." Nimrodel gave him a smile, but a thought kept bouncing in her mind. Should she really tell them about the elf that she had encountered while hunting and shooting the doe? Or should she remain silent? Nimrodel decided to.

The Elvish woman cleared her throat and started, "I had a run in with another elf. He had spilt one of my hand crafted arrows in two. Then we got into a tangle. I was pinned to a tree, but when I told him my identity, he let go and gave me the doe. After he ran off. I wondered what that was about..." Nimrodel muttered. Gandalf's skin turned pale as if he knew the elf and why he suddenly started acting nice to her.

"I think I know who you just met, Nimrodel." Gandalf said. All of the dwarves and Bilbo seemed pleased by the mystery and drama that was being aroused.

"Well who, Gandalf? I am very eager to know?" Nimrodel teased and gave a hearty chuckle.

"You just met Legolas Greenleaf."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nimrodel took a step back and tried to find some gripping ground. How could she possibly have sudden recognition of the name Legolas? It shocked her. She sat down on the soft grass and stared down as the dwarves watched keenly at her. Nimrodel racked her brains for anything helpful. How does the name, Legolas, connect with her life? She told the dwarves, "Ah, the archer legend. I hear he is very great with an bow and arrow." She said. Even Nimrodel wasn't quite sure of her response. Gandalf seemed pleased and intruded as she kept thinking of the elf that had destroyed one of her handmade arrows and knew her name even if they hadn't meet.

"Anyways, best making our way to Rivendell. Maybe we could have assistance from the elves. It would be quite nice and we could stay in their palace instead of sleeping on the cold grass and hard ground." Gandalf seemed cheerful, but everyone had doubts. The dwarves despised the elves, Nimrodel never meet her kind, and Bilbo was still adjusting to the traveling sort of way. Nimrodel laid on her back and looked at the sky, Thorin attended to the fire, and Bilbo paced back and forth because he knew that he was the one to face Smaug in their journey. Fili and Kili started to help pass out the meals.

"I suggest we go to sleep early tonight. We have to make it to Rivendell by tomorrow unless all of you want to spend another night on the ground out in the open forest. I wouldn't mind because the tranquil forest is quite a beauty actually." Gandalf chuckled. When everyone retired for the night, Nimrodel stayed up and kept watch. No one asked her, but she was having a hard time wondering why Legolas knew her name when they haven't even if they hadn't meet. Had he been trying to call Nimrodel, my lady? She was just an Elvish thief and nothing more. Hardly worth being called such a worthy title. Her heart fluttered because not only was she going to Rivendell, a place where elves resided, but meeting the Lord Elrond, and the Lady Arwen. As she had heard, Arwen was sweet and gorgeous. What would they think of her?

What she didn't notice was Thorin coming to sit beside her by the fire. Nimrodel jumped a little, but then patted the ground next to her. Thorin took his seat and asked, "What are you thinking of, Nimrodel?" Nimrodel cocked an eyebrow. Thorin was always rough. She shrugged.

"Just about that elf, Legolas Greenleaf. I mean, isn't strange that he knew my name, Thorin, son of Thrain?" The elf and the dwarf sat in silence for a minute as they pondered their own opinions. Before either could speak, a bunch of voices were heard. Nimrodel and Thorin woke everybody up. They sent Bilbo and Nimrodel to see what was happening.

"Do not worry, Bilbo, I have your back." Nimrodel assured, but Bilbo's skin turned pale. They watched the three trolls that were by the fire arguing. Bilbo was coming closer to them, but Nimrodel pulled him back. They watched for what seemed like a long time. All the ugly fat trolls were arguing and eating. Nimrodel shook Bilbo's arm and said, "Let us leave, there is nothing of interest." Sadly, it was a bit too loud. The trolls noticed and started to leave the campsite. The hobbit and the elf ran. Nimrodel seemed very distracted when they caught up to poor Bilbo who was struggling against them. She ran to the company who followed her after she told them of the trolls. With their weapons drawn, they started to run in circles under the trolls and smash at their feet, but it was no good. One by one, each of them were plucked into the air and placed into a bag. When each of them were captured, Nimrodel groaned.

"Which one should we eat first?" asked one of the trolls.

"More like which one should we free first." Nimrodel growled. The bags weren't that hard to get out of. As each of them started to bicker once more, Nimrodel wriggled out. None of the dwarves or Bilbo even noticed. As much as she wanted to help, she would be discovered. Nimrodel ran back to campsite to retrieve Gandalf. It was almost dawn. What Nimrodel did not know was that trolls turned to stone in the light and hated light. When Nimrodel reached their old campsite, Gandalf was nowhere to be found. Nimrodel frantically ran her hands through her hair. She reached for the bow and arrow and strapped the sword to her waist. Then, she knocked an arrow in and then ran to the trolls. If she could shoot each of them in the eye, they would be blinded and distracted as she would untie the bag that held the dwarves and hobbit hostage.

When Nimrodel reached the campsite of the trolls, she saw Gandalf there and drawing their attention towards him. The sunlight came out and a smile crossed Nimrodel's lips. The trolls then started to turn to stone. They turned into the direction of the bright sun and started to howl and bellow as Nimrodel took out the arrow and placed the quiver away. She untied Bilbo, Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, and Thorin while Gandalf handled Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, and Bifur.

When everyone reached their old camp, they packed their belongings and rode off on the horses. Nimrodel shared a horse with Thorin because there wasn't enough. Nimrodel still felt bad for Mr. Baggins. He was very generous and quiet. In fact, Nimrodel believed that he would make a better thief than her because he was shorter and much more stealthier than her because of his quite footsteps. It took a while for Nimrodel to become much quieter in her footsteps.

"To Rivendell!" Gandalf shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not very happy with this chapter, but it still seemed alright. I decided not to leave a cliffhanger this chapter, but next chapter, there might be one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The company approached a nearby village in order to buy a horse. Thorin had lent money to Nimrodel. As she walked over to the stables, a horse caught her eye. It was a dark brown horse with a black mane and tale. The horse had a white star shaped mark on its forehead. Nimrodel immediately fell in love with the horse. She raced over to it, but before she could grab the reins to claim the horse, a man nudged her out of the way. "I was there first, _var_." Nimrodel somehow knew some Elvish.

The man turned to reveal long bright blonde hair and fiery blue eyes. Nimrodel's mouth hung open. It was the same man that had spilt her arrow in two and willingly gave the carcass of the doe. Legolas, which appeared to be his name, helped her up and gave a low bow. "Nimrodel. What brings you here?" He asked glancing around as if something bad was about to happen to her. Nimrodel cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I demand the same, Legolas."

"How did you know my name?"

"Gandalf told me, but that tis besides the point. What is thy business here?"

"I was stopping to rest. This is my horse, Arbellason. He is a male, but I see that this mare would be better for your purpose than mine." He sighed handing her the reins. Nimrodel shook her head and chuckled, clutching the money that was in the pouch in her hand. She was extremely confused by Legolas' kind demeanor. Was she just another maiden that he wanted to woo? Or did he really want to help her? Legolas took her hand and placed the reins and her hand. After, he stood on one knee and kissed her hand. Then, Legolas ran off. She just stared into the air as the leather reins were held tightly. Nimrodel went pale and her heart fluttered faster.

Dwalin came and shook her shoulder. "Are you coming?" He asked and stood there patiently. Nimrodel snapped out of her trance and nodded. He bounded off while she climbed Arbellason and pushed into his thighs to start up a slow canter which turned into a fast paced trot. Gandalf saw the Elvish woman came and smiled. When the company had collected each other and met in one chosen spot, they rode off.

Nimrodel was too busy to even notice the nice breeze or the gleaming sun. She kept thinking of Legolas and his kindness. Were they to meet again? Was this a coincidence or fate? Does he have a part to do with her family's past? Nimrodel kept thinking of how the sun was gleaming on his blonde hair and how his eyes could go from tranquil to anger. The way he had managed to help her. She sighed and did not notice Bilbo's pony sneak up on her. Nimrodel jumped out of her skin to face him.

"I was wondering, with you being a thief and all, you could help me with my thievery."

Nimrodel chuckled and stared him square in the eye, "Bilbo, you do not require my assistance. You are naturally talented. You're to afraid to admit it. That is your challenge. Believe in yourself my friend, and you will go far." Bilbo nodded a thanks and kept trotting on his short and fat pony. Nimrodel smiled and it helped for a little while to keep her mind after the dashing elf that might have just stolen her heart, Legolas. How could this be possible? This was only their second run in. She shook her head and thought maybe because the elf was handsome. That was all. She most likely wasn't the only maiden he tried to woo and had won over. He must have had string of admirers. Nimrodel sighed and felt something wet on her cheek. She wiped it way to find a tear. Arbellason was even more a reminder of Legolas Greenleaf.

"Let us rest here for the night." Gandalf proclaimed. It was already getting dark. She hopped off of Arbellason and tied the reins to a tree. Nimrodel suddenly shivered even though it was not that cold. After, she wrapped her cloak much tighter around her and started to fiddle with her necklace hanging off her neck. Arbellason, who was now lying down and asleep, didn't even notice a elf snuggling the horse's warm fur and fall asleep.

* * *

_Nimrodel._ Nimrodel woke up with a start. She heard the same masculine voice again. _Nimrodel_. Nimrodel pulled out her sword dauntlessly and turned to face in the direction of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Meanwhile, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin and Company were asleep. _Stay calm, mistress. It is I, Arbellason talking to you in your mind_. "Is that possible?" _Nimrodel, you can communicate with animals with your mind. It tis one of the rare gifts an elf has. Your sister does not have it. Remember, to speak to me, you can do it aloud or in your mind. _

Nimrodel smirked and gave it a shot, _I have a sister, my gorgeous Arbellason?_

_Yes, Nimrodel, but Legolas made me swear not to tell. He also had the gift of speaking with animals with his mind. You are yet to discover your true family. Legolas gave me to you for a reason, mistress. _Arbellason explained to the elf woman.

_He did? _Nimrodel thought. She sighed and her heart fell. It was just to help her. Legolas couldn't care less in the romantic way for her.

_You are an Elvish Lady, daughter of an Elvish lord. You have so many pursuers that want to kidnap you. Legolas was protecting you this whole time. That was why he gave me to you, to protect you. He was hired by your father to protect you._ Arbellason told Nimrodel in his mind. Nimrodel felt like sobbing. Here she was, forming feelings for Legolas and he was just hired by her father? The horse wasn't an act of kindness, but protection. He never tried to woo her in a clever way. Nimrodel bit on her lip to prevent from letting the tears flow. Her lips still trembled and her throat started to hurt.

_I can tell that you are upset, Nimrodel. I know when a human is sad. I know your secret. You are starting to develop feelings for Legolas._

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't worry, the romance will come into play soon and we will find out who Nimrodel's father and sister are most likely the next chapter. I hoped you liked it being long!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I could not resist writing another chapter. I'm loving how the story is starting to form! Thank you to all of those who have favourited, followed, or reviewed! It really means a lot to me!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Nimrodel gulped and petted the soft chocolate brown mane of the horse. She got up, took off her cloak, grabbed her bow and quivers of arrows, and ran off into the woods where she could hunt. She heard Arbellason's voice, _Do not be upset with me, mistress. I am sorry to have offended you. I only wish to be loyal!_ Nimrodel blocked out the horse's cries for conciliation and focused on the rabbit that was dashing. The air seemed sharper as it always did during hunting. Nimrodel crept closer to it and pulled out one of her arrows. She knocked it into the string and took a deep breath. After, she pulled the string of the bow back and eyed the hare that was distracted. Just a moment before Nimrodel released the string, the hare spoke in her mind. The animal saw eye to eye with Nimrodel. _Please don't hurt me. I thought elves did not eat meat!_ Nimrodel was bewildered. Legolas shot a doe for its meat. Then again, it must have been just for protecting her, the Lady Nimrodel. Nimrodel sighed deeply and released the string with the arrow pointing straight towards the rabbit's eye. After, the hare said, _Bless you, Lady Nimrodel_. It bounded away and Nimrodel started to pick some wild Huckle berries.

When she reached the camp, she shook the horse awake and held out an eighth of the berries in front of him. Arbellason munched on the berries and then licked his lips. _Thank you, mistress. _Nimrodel squinted and gave him a mocking smile. Her eyes were a blazing blue flame and they sarcastically stared at the mare who was looking around the trees and fields. After, Nimrodel started to eat the berries and the horse looked jumpy as if something was about to happen, which it was, but Nimrodel kept staring at the horse in pure disgust. The dwarves were going about their morning routines. _Nimrodel, take my reins and follow me for a moment._ The horse was very eager to take Nimrodel somewhere else. Nimrodel shrugged and untied the reins.

When they reached a lone grass field, Nimrodel inquired, _How did that hare speak with me when I was hunting? Are all elves vegetarians? Why did Legolas want the carcass I killed a couple of days ago?_

_Easy, Nimrodel. Like I said, you have a gift to communicate with animals, but they will speak with you if they wish too. Yes, all elves are vegetarians so you should start, unless absolutely necessary. Legolas wanted the carcass because he wanted to see that you are safe. You are more valuable then you think you are, my lady. You ask so many questions, Nimrodel_. Nimrodel definitely had more questions to ask. She had no idea why her father had given her away, how she was indispensable, and why Legolas even wanted to protect her or how he knew that she was the Lady Nimrodel and not some imposter. Suddenly, a figure slammed Nimrodel to the ground and got on top of her. Nimrodel's heart fluttered hoping that it was Legolas, but it wasn't. It was just two young men that were trying to capture her.

One was really scrawny and the other was almost as fat as Bombur. She struggled and kicked, but one of them got her legs. Even though Nimrodel could have easily fended off the two pursuers, she was still tired and not fully alert from the questions that had been pounding her mind. What seemed as strange as a tranquil Thorin, the horse started to attack off her captors. The lanky one was kicked off from the horse's rear hooves and the other was stomped on and kicked in his backside. Both howled in pain and ran off. Then, Nimrodel hopped up and hugged the horse, stroking the nuzzle of his nose. _Thank you, Arbellason. _

_Your welcome, mistress. I am loyal to you. I think I'm growing fond of you and your personality. You definitely know how to treat a horse! _claimed Arbellason. Nimrodel threw her head back and laughed while she gave the remaining berries in her pocket to the compassionate and fearless Arbellason. They walked back. Nimrodel snuck in the nick of time and took of the reins and saddle of the horse. Arbellason deserved to roam free for a while. Bofur handed her the morning meal. Some berries and a small piece of the doe carcass. When none of Thorin and Company, Bilbo, or Gandalf were looking, she gave a silent prayer and thanks to the doe that gave its life. She might not stop eating meat, but she will always thank and remember the animal that gave its life so that she could avoid the empty belly that dwells among many men, women, and children.

Gandalf came up to Nimrodel. She smiled and patted the soft grass. Gandalf took a seat. "Isn't it nice, Gandalf?"

"Your mood is much better. I assume that you and Arbellason have grown close."

"How did you know, oh esteemed Gandalf the Grey?"

"I know because I knew Legolas for quite some time, like you, wizards have that gift because it tis magic. Besides, Arbellason told me how he saved you. That mare is a loyal companion, Nimrodel."

"I know Gandalf."

"Anyways, we must be heading off." Arbellason was sneaking behind Nimrodel. He gave her a soft nudge with the nose and Nimrodel chuckled. Gandalf patted the bony shoulder of Nimrodel and headed off to find his horse. Nimrodel picked the saddle and reins. After she placed them off, she placed the cloak in a pack she had strapped to it, and strapped the sword sheath, sword inside, and placed the bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulders. Then, Nimrodel swung her feet of Arbellason and kicked his thighs, gently. Arbellason galloped to catch up with the rest of the company.

It took half of the day to reach Rivendell, where Lord Elrond ruled. For some reason, Nimrodel's breathing quickened and her heart pounded. She recognized the place.

When they reached Rivendell, they hopped the horses and Gandalf spoke with the Lord Elrond. After they finished and the company was allowed to stay, his attention was diverted to Nimrodel.

"_Tia jhylaelia pandraes_."

* * *

**Author's Note: Now you found out who Nimrodel's father is! If you still don't know, _tia jhylaelia pandraes_ means _my lovely daughter_ in Elvish. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nimrodel just glared at Elrond. He knew what he had just said in Elvish. All eyes were peering at her with sudden interest on what was going on. She couldn't believe the Elvish Lord. At first he decides to abandon her and know she was his lovely daughter. So many emotions were running and coursing through her. She cocked her eyebrow and asked, "If I was _your_ lovely daughter, than why did you abandon me?" Nimrodel stormed towards Arbellason and kicked his thighs, viciously. Arbellason protested, but she didn't hear it. Everyone was calling for the Elvish young lady, but she pretended as if they didn't exist.

Suddenly, Arbellason stopped in course and refused to budge. Nimrodel kept commanded him to keep going. Soon, a slow trot happened, but Arbellason was still protesting. She sighed and slapped the reins of the horse. Arbellason shouted in his mind, _Stop this insolence right now, mistress! I know you are upset, but if you were to give me the chance to explain, I would! _Nimrodel stopped pushing Arbellason and started to listen to the explanation that the horse had to offer, _My lady, when you were a mere newborn, some cruel people, the people or the race was never identified, kidnapped you, but must have forgotten about you. Elrond had no intention. In fact, he wished that he had all of his children back. Arwen grieved for you everyday. I was there. When rumors started to erupt about your well being, Elrond sent Legolas on a search to find you._

Nimrodel felt shame run through her cheeks. She had just insulted her father with no intention. She sighed and nudged Arbellason gently in the path that they came. She could sense the horse's stress, but paid no heed to it. Arbellason knew that she didn't know her way, but Nimrodel was too stubborn to admit it. She resembled neither her father or mother as much as people would think of the children of Elrond. An arrow shot into a tree, Arbellason jumped, but Nimrodel just hung on tight, blocking out the outside world. Legolas ran up to the horse and noticed that Nimrodel was on it. He shouted her name, but she still paid no heed. After, Legolas shook her arm violently, and Nimrodel came back to the world.

"Nimrodel, what are you doing here?" He shouted with actual concern filling his voice. Nimrodel wanted to believe that he cared, but it was too hard because of finding out who this elf really was.

"Your task is finished, Legolas. Why are you here?" Nimrodel snapped back. Her eyes were the colour of ice right now.

"Nimrodel, if I didn't care about you, would I have come? I could just refused your father's wishes." Legolas tried to persuade. Nimrodel noticed how he seemed concerned for her, but she just shook her head, biting her lip. This was all an act, it had to be. "Nimrodel, I would never lie to you. I didn't tell you because if you knew, it would only make it worse." Legolas pleaded. Nimrodel sighed and then let Legolas climb the horse. Both knew that she was lost.

When they reached Rivendell, Legolas hopped off and offered his help to Nimrodel who was still wary of him. She refused and got down by herself. After, she followed Legolas to the stables. He left afterword and she found herself looking at the sister she never knew, Arwen. Nimrodel sighed and walked Arbellason to a stable. Nimrodel couldn't meet the eyes of Arwen. it was just too painful. "I would like to apologise for running off earlier. It was truly uncalled for. I hope Father is not to upset with my behaviour." Nimrodel looked at Arwen who did not look that upset.

"Father is not upset. He understands that it is all too much for you right now, but in time, I'm sure that you will see that the true reason why you were not raised here was because of your kidnapping as a baby." Arwen came over and gave her sister a hug. Nimrodel smiled and allowed Arwen to lead her to the grand dining hall in which the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf were eating. Nimrodel grimaced when she saw that the meal was not meat.

Nimrodel sat down and started to play with her food while everyone else ate. Arwen noticed and gave a light hearted chuckle. Bilbo blushed red and Nimrodel instantly knew that he had some affections for her. "Nimrodel, you have not eaten."

"Please excuse me, sister, but I am not that famished." Nimrodel chuckled. Arwen shrugged if off. The truth was that she felt guilty and couldn't accept the food after her anger.

Elrond came in and Nimrodel rose when no one else did. It was already bad enough that she had to yell at her father, but now she had to confront him once more. "I'm sorry, my lord." Elrond smiled and nodded.

"It's quite all right, Nimrodel. Come, let us put this unfortunate incident behind us." Nimrodel smiled and started to eat, knowing that her grumbling stomach is being satisfied.

"We owe you great thanks. my lord." Thorin said, nodding.

"It is I who should owe you great thanks for you have returned my second child to me." Elrond sighed.

Nimrodel smiled at Elrond and then turned. She saw an eye looking at her, but then disappear. "Excuse me." Nimrodel stood up and gave a short bow to her father, after she chased off towards the figure, with the sword drawn. Nimrodel hit a dead end and she turned, but it was too late to run. An arrow was pointed at her heart. Nimrodel felt a shiver run through her spine.

"Come with me quietly, Lady Nimrodel."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. Maid of Sherwood, Shastter, CherryTree230, and Aine Hathaway. I would like to thank Shastter for being a constant reviewer and Aine Hathaway for correcting me on the horse terms. I thought that a mare was male. Thank you for telling me that a mare was a female horse. Also the OC that had the paring of Thorin/OC, is coming in this chapter and I hope will give you quite the shock! Also, sorry if I have anything inaccurate.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Nimrodel just stared straight ahead. Her eyes widened at the sight of the arrow. Not only would she not have time to pull out her weapon, but she could be outnumbered as well. Nimrodel knew what she had to do in order to remain safe. She had to lie, lie like her life depended on it because it does. "I'm not the Lady Nimrodel. She is my mistress and you will not harm her." She retorted strongly. Nimrodel was satisfied with herself because she even started to believe that the Lady Nimrodel was not herself. "Besides, why go after the Lady Nimrodel when you can have the Lady Arwen?"

"The Lady Nimrodel is much more valuable to Smaug, than the Lady Arwen. If you are not the Lady Nimrodel, than bring your mistress!" Thank goodness it was dark.

"Why?"

"We need her."

"Do you think that Lady Nimrodel will cooperate." Nimrodel hissed. She sighed and said, "Allow me to take you to my mistress." Nimrodel inched closer and closer towards the man who had the bow. "I will not take you if you keep pointing that arrow at my heart." The bow was lowered. Nimrodel jammed her elbow into the man's temple and he fell to the ground. Then, she took the bow form him and pointed the arrow at his heart. She snarled, "Go back to Smaug and tell him that you had failed or else, I will shoot. Do you hear me?" The man nodded and ran away. Nimrodel shoved the bow and arrow away and walked back to the dining hall in which the dwarves and Gandalf were eating.

"We must leave." Nimrodel barged in. Elrond rose and smoothed out his clothing.

"Why?"

"Father, I thank you for everything that you have done and you truly wished to help, but the castle is not safe for me or the company. I had an arrow pointed at my heart, but managed to escape, and quite easily. I promise on the way home, I shall return to Rivendell, but first I must accompany Thorin and Company on their journey." Nimrodel proclaimed. Elrond looked shock and walked up to his daughter, hoping that she would see sense.

"Nimrodel, I can protect you."

"What good will it do? For all you know, Smaug might destroy my home and I will have nothing to return to. Besides, if I was in Rivendell, I would be, trapped." Elrond sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but return safely." He walked over and whispered to Gandalf, "Keep her safe."

"I promise, Elrond."

The company left Rivendell the next morning. Arwen came in and smiled as Nimrodel was just about to leave. "Thank you for everything, sister."

"It tis no problem." There was some silence before the talking started once more. "I see you still have that necklace from birth. It's very valuable."

"Keep it. Let it remind you that I shall return."

Arwen chuckled, "You do not know the full extent of its powers. You do realise that necklace is what can be the difference between life and death. That is why Father gave it to you and I. It has healing powers that can give your life back. By all means keep it." Arwen smiled and walked closer to her younger sister. She had something wrapped in delicate silk. Arwen unfolded it. It was a charm that could be attached to a necklace. The charm was made out of pure gold and it was the shape of a single leaf. "The crest of Rivendell. To remind you of home, my dear sister." Nimrodel wished she could cry. A tear escaped and slid down her cheek. Arwen pulled her into a hug.

Was this what a hug felt like? Nimrodel resisted at first, but then, she embraced Arwen tightly, dreading when she had to let go. When they finally let go, Arwen took off her necklace and placed the crest of Rivendell on her necklace. After, she placed it back around Nimrodel's neck. Before her older sister left, she gave a gentle kiss on top of the forehead. Nimrodel stared with many tears sliding down her cheeks as Arwen left. Nimrodel brought the charm that had just been attached and kissed it softly. She left the chamber and walked all the way to where the company was. She gave her father a hug and kiss and then climbed Arbellason. Soon, they were off.

Arbellason noticed how his mistress was sorrowful, but made no attempt to speak with her. All Nimrodel could think of was how she had to leave the home that she had long been searching for. What distressed Nimrodel even more was that Smaug, the dragon underneath the mountains, was after her. She shuddered and pulled the cloak tighter around her. That pursuer of hers last night never intended to kill her. He intended to capture her, but alone. Most likely because a pursuer in the well guarded castle of Rivendell can't afford many members to join along. She sighed and made no attempt to speak with anyone.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. This snapped Nimrodel out of her thoughts. Instantly, she rode in the direction while everyone else chased after her. A girl, with long brown hair and grey eyes, with raggedy clothing, was backed against a tree and many men were coming after her. Nimrodel knocked in an arrow and aimed it at the man who was closest. She let go and it shot him. The company was already off their horses and started to beat up the men. Meanwhile, Thorin and Nimrodel ran over to the girl who just fainted. Thorin picked her up and carried her off.

When the short skirmish was over and the men were starting to make camp, Nimrodel attended to the young woman. She dabbed the forehead while the girl was groaning and murmuring the word 'Dragonblood' every time. After a while, the young woman jolted awake and started to pant, but Nimrodel assured no harm. Meanwhile, the rest of the company came. Thorin stared at the girl and said, "It's alright, you're safe now." The girl's eyes were darting back and forth. That was when she noticed that the girl's eyes were not human or grey at all. In fact, the whole eye was gold with a black slit.

"What's your name?" Nimrodel asked.

"My name is Rhoswen." she answered.

"What are you?" whispered Dwalin in awe.

"I'm a Dragonblood. Half Dragon Half Dwarf. Dragonbloods can be any race."

"Is that possible?" asked Bifur.

"Yes, it is." Gandalf said.

"My mother was a dwarf and my father was a dragon." She blurted.

"And why are you telling us this?" Bilbo asked in a kind voice.

"Because it can be a matter of great importance."

"Well, I'm not all that interested in your mother. Who is your father?" Thorin asked. Nimrodel's heart pounded.

"My father is Smaug."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Anyways, with Nimrodel and Rhoswen, I switch between woman, young woman, and girl because they are woman, but still young.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Wait, your father is Smaug?" Bilbo shook his head and started to back away.

Thorin looked furious and pointed a finger at her. "Leave, Dragonblood. If I see you again, I will order everyone to shoot you down on sight, do you hear me?"

"Thorin, please." Rhoswen begged. She placed a hand on his arm, but he shook it off and glared at her even more. Nimrodel wanted to help the poor girl. Who could live with the burden of knowing that someone related to you is a super villain that could kill the people that just saved you? Rhoswen tried to stand up, but just fell back down. That was when Nimrodel noticed that her leg had been damaged. She ran to the girl and offered a hand as the rest of the company left. Rhoswen blinked and stared at the kind woman. "Thank you."

"My name is Nimrodel. Come, let me help you." She half dragged half carried Rhoswen back to the camp. All the dwarves and Bilbo ignored them as Nimrodel tried to clean the wound and bandage it. Then, Nimrodel gathered some food from the pile and gave most of it to Rhoswen, who was even thinner than herself. Rhoswen at first ate small pieces, but ended up shoving all of it into her mouth when she thought that no one was looking. After, Nimrodel and Rhoswen started to talk about their past lives.

"I was a thief up until a week ago when Gandalf came. Then, we traveled for a while. We wanted to defeat Smaug and regain the rightful treasure of the dwarves. When we reached the Elvish outpost of Rivendell, I found out that I was the daughter of Lord Elrond. Yesterday, when of your father's henchmen tried to capture me, but I convinced him that I was the servant. After, I clubbed him and he ran off. Today, before we left, Arwen, my sister, gave me the crest of Rivendell," Nimrodel showed her charm to Rhoswen, "to remember her and my father." Nimrodel bit her lip hard. It was already hard enough to hold back the tears.

"I was always on the run. Never stayed in a village for too long. They would always find out that I was a Dragonblood. Today, I was walking in the woods, cowl drawn up, when so many people just dashed from all corners. I never had felt so afraid in my life. When I was cornered, they found out that I was a Dragonblood, but an important one. So, they thought if they captured me, than, they could get some gold out of Smaug. Thank you for saving me. I've never felt more assured and safe now that I'm with all of you. But, never so alone, and isolated." Rhoswen shared. Nimrodel knew what it felt like to be alone and isolated. She knew the way she had to live by herself and trust only herself.

"I know how it is, Rhoswen, to be alone and isolated." said Nimrodel. The night went on as Rhoswen fell asleep. Nimrodel lent her cloak to the shivering woman.

Nimrodel fell asleep right after Rhoswen.

Everything was so warm around her, as if, it was fire. Nimrodel tossed and turned, but couldn't get the fire to leave her. She could hear the screams and shouts of the dwarves, but the fire never touched her. Soon, Nimrodel started to violently turn and the fire seemed to be much stronger. Everyone kept calling her name, but she just couldn't wake up. Nimrodel tried, she really did, but nothing would let her. Finally, she jolted herself awake. The dream was real. Fire had surrounded everyone and her, but she wasn't affected by it. Nimrodel fell to her knees and let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, the grass was scorched. Everyone was awake and she just had. Rhoswen stared with wide eyes. Nimrodel gulped and started to feel the burned grass. The dwarves looked afraid of her, Gandalf was looking with a sorrowful expression, and Bilbo, he wasn't even there. Arbellason was close to her, as if trying to keep her from harm's way. Rhoswen came close to Nimrodel, and the horse kicked Rhoswen. Nimrodel shouted, "Stop it, Arbellason. What happened last night?"

"You commanded that giant fire that nearly killed us all!" shouted Balin.

"Enough, this could happen to any _Dragonblood_." defended Rhoswen.

"You mean, I'm a Dragonblood?" echoed Nimrodel. Her head was pounding and her mind was starting to burst into million questions.

"Only a Dragon or Dragonblood could command a full on fire and besides, you must be a powerful one. Maybe that's why Smaug wants you." murmured Gandalf.

"Look, it's already bad enough that I have the child of Smaug in my company, I don't need any more Dragon related people!" shouted Thorin.

"I-I don't know what to say." Bilbo stammered.

"Leave, Dragonblood. You nearly killed my company." Thorin snarled. Nimrodel stood her ground. She couldn't be a Dragonblood. She was an elf, a full one. Not a half elf and half dragon.

"Please," Nimrodel croaked with tears forming, "I didn't know I was a Dragonblood and maybe I'm not." Thorin showed no mercy. He walked up to her and pushed her away, towards Arbellason. Then, he stepped back as did everyone else. Nimrodel stared at a nearby puddle from the water they threw. Her eyes were longer river blue, but gold with black slits like Rhoswen. There was not point denying it. She was half elf and half dragon. Gandalf shook his head. "Gandalf, did you know I was a Dragonblood?" Nimrodel questioned. Gandalf didn't meet her eyes. "TELL ME!" Gandalf came up and led her away from the company who some had glares whilst other were on the verge of tears.

"Nimrodel, Elrond is not your real father. His wife is your real mother." Gandalf started.

"You mean Arwen is only-"

"Yes, your half sister, as is Rhoswen." Nimrodel started to run her hands through her hair and step away from Gandalf murmuring no. That means that her father has to be a dragon. Her eyes were in tears and she wished she had never come on the quest.

Rhoswen was there in a flash and appeared next to her. "You know, I still like you, sister, even though your father is Smaug."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I made Rhoswen half dwarf so she could pair up with Thorin! This chapter will sprout their relationship!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

After Nimrodel settled down, they returned back to their camp, but Nimrodel stayed behind. A figure came out. Instantly, her heart started to pound when she knew that it was Legolas. Instead of being happy, she walked up, forced a grin, and then slapped the sanity out of him. Legolas rubbed his cheek as Nimrodel crossed her hands over her chest and leaned against a tree. "Why didn't you tell me that I was a Dragonblood? Or a Lady? Or even that Elrond wasn't my real father? More importantly, why would you try to hide this from me? I'm not a child. I have the right to know! Legolas looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Nimrodel. If you were to know, then it would hurt you. The information would damage your soul," Legolas walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sometimes, it's better not to know the truth. Nimrodel, you are young and innocent. You do not deserve to what is coming for you." Nimrodel's eyes flared and she pushed the elf away. What was coming for her? Her heart pounded a bit more and she suddenly felt nauseous. Nimrodel almost collapsed, harshly, to the ground if it were not for Legolas who caught her. She stood up. "Nimrodel, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you. Your sister, Arwen, as been captured." Nimrodel instantly fell into tears and didn't even push the one person who could give her comfort. Legolas made no attempt to shush her.

After a while, Legolas let go and started to leave. "Goodbye, Legolas." As she started to walk back, she looked back. Nimrodel was starting to fall for Legolas even though that her will denies it. An old saying goes that if someone looks back at you as they leave with love on their eyes, then they just might be the one. Legolas did look back and smiled.

* * *

When Nimrodel reached the camp, she saw Gandalf pace back and forth. Nimrodel ran to him, spun him around and screamed, "What happened?" Gandalf looked genuinely hurt and gulped. Something really bad must have happened.

"Rhoswen and Thorin have been kidnapped! I know that Thorin can fend for himself, but the poor Dragonblood. She doesn't know how to fight and she is so important. They could torment Smaug with the thought of her being tortured." Kili started to run his hands through his hair and beard. Nimrodel stopped for a moment to process everything that has come to mind.

"We will find them!" Bofur cried.

"I can't stop thinking about Thorin and Rhoswen!" Bombur looked as if he was about to cry. Nimrodel felt a tear roll down. She remembered that Rhoswen was also half dwarf.

"Well, wherever they are, I hope that they are okay." Nimrodel said.

* * *

The cell was rotten and smelled so bad that Thorin and Rhoswen had to dig their noses into their clothes. Rhoswen was softly crying. She thought that no one would ever find her. She looked at her injuries from torture and it hurt. Since she would not tell Smaug that she had been captured, they tortured her. After, she curled up against the cell walls. Thorin came close and tried to start a conversation, but Rhoswen was too busy crying. Suddenly, a figure came with a whip. Without knowing, Rhoswen scooted towards Thorin and started to bury her face into his shoulder. He placed a reassuring arm around her and stared at the man who was laughing. "Are you going to tell Smaug or do you need torture?"

"I said leave her alone." Thorin growled. Rhoswen stopped crying and smiled. This was the first time that Thorin was defending her. She thought that Thorin hated. She felt respect towards the young King.

"Or what, King of Erebor?"

"I thought you worked for Smaug. How would you think he would feel if he figured out that you, some lowly and filthy scum, tortured his precious daughter?" Rhoswen blushed.

"I don't work for Smaug. I work for myself." Rhoswen noticed a dragon tattoo on his right forearm. The mark of Smaug. Lies!

Rhoswen stood up and shouted at him, "I SAW YOUR TATTO! YOU DO WORK FOR SMAUG!" Suddenly, Rhoswen wasn't a woman anymore. She was a dragon, strangling the poor man out of his wits. "LET US GO," She roared, "OR TODAY IS YOUR LAST DAY!" The worker fell to the ground. Rhoswen changed back and grabbed the keys. Then, she unlocked the chains that held Thorin hostage because her chains were already broken. She blushed and didn't stare. After a long moment, Rhoswen started to sway and fell right into Thorin's arms. The guards were coming. He picked up the suprsingly light girl even though her figure was a bit more slight than dwarves and started to run. Thorin thought about how this must have taken a lot of power.

* * *

He reached an isolated part in the forest. Rhoswen woke up as he started to make the fire. Thorin finally spoke. "That was extraordinary, what you did." Rhoswen blushed.

"Thank you for defending me."

"I would always help a defenceless young lady." Thorin proclaimed.

"I am not defenceless, Thorin Oakenshield. Remember that it was I who saved you." She giggled. Thorin started to laugh as well. He hadn't realised how great company the girl was.

Then, Thorin started to notice everything about her. How her eyes glittered and changed back and forth from grey eyes to golden eyes with black slits. How her gorgeous curly brown hair tumbled down her back. How Rhoswen, in the short time he knew her, never failed to be considerate of everyone. How she was so open and quickly loyal. He could as for nothing more. What Thorin was feeling is love.

Rhoswen noticed how Thorin's black hair was so smooth and curly, like hers. The way he seemed very protective of his friends and family. Thorin definitely had the makings of a leader. She noticed the way he looked so young and passionate. Rhos wen was falling for the young Dwarf King.

Something happened between them that sent butterflies in their stomach. Thorin and Rhoswen kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I revised this chapter to explain the Thorin/OC relationship better.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Rhoswen pushed Thorin away. Both looked hurt, especially Rhoswen. "This isn't right. We are moving too fast." Rhoswen blinked back the tears. She finally met someone who actually accepted her and now she was pushing him away. That was what Rhoswen had been doing all the time, pushing people away. They would never stay too long.

"I do not understand, Rhoswen." Thorin said with hurt eyes and a sorrowful voice. Rhoswen wouldn't even look at him. Her cheeks were shining red. Thorin sighed and said, "You are right. I apologise for my rude behaviour, my lady. Please accept my apology." He pleaded. Rhoswen nodded and started to shiver. Thorin couldn't bear to see her shiver. He had the sudden urge to protect the girl and not because her father is Smaug. He felt sorry and wanted to give the years of pain back. He took off his furs and placed it over the young woman. She looked surprised, but he nodded. "Allow me to do you this gently kindness, Rhoswen."

"Thank, Thorin Oakenshield and I owe you my gratitude for standing up for me back there."

"I would always help out someone who is innocent. That is the making of a true king." Rhoswen shivered some more. She started to creep closer to the young King. The Young King crept closer to the Dragonblood. Eventually, Thorin wrapped his arms around Rhoswen who kept shivering and she burrowed her head into his shoulder. Thorin rested his head on the woman's head.

"So, how was it like?" Rhoswen asked.

"Excuse me?" Thorin asked.

"When Erebor fell." Rhoswen said, staring up at Thorin.

"Horrid. When Smaug came, we were trying to get everyone to safety, especially the women and children. Every thing caught fire and many dwarves fell under the mountain when they were mining. On the hilltop, I saw the elves. They looked at us, but never came near. Of course this made me angry because it was unbelievable that someone would have the audacity to actually watch a place, no, a home to many burn to the ground. Us dwarves have always despised elves, which was why I was so reluctant to let Nimrodel join, but that day, it just made my anger grow stronger for elves." Thorin said.

"I'm so sorry about that day. I didn't realise how bad it was and I apologise."

"It's not your fault, but Smaug's." Thorin told her.

"Well, let me tell you a happier story. It was at one time, when I was in a village." Rhoswen started, closing her eyes and dreaming of May Day. "I was just staying at an inn. Then, at one point, people were starting to crowd into the streets, children picking flowers, men surprising their women. I wished that could have went. The inn owner and his customers were starting to leave. At one point, the inn owner asked me, 'are you not going to celebrate May Day?'. I told him no because I was not part of the village. He told me that it doesn't matter because May Day was for everyone. I took his arm that he offered and I ran outside with him. The inn owner was old and he told me his wife passed away. I felt sorry, but instead, he led me to dance one time and he even picked flowers for me. When I left that inn in about three days, I paid him almost all the money I had." Rhoswen said, a huge smile across her face.

"You know, my childhood was happy. My mother and I would do practically the same thing every day. I would pick flowers for her, especially if she was in a bad mood or when my father was away. My brother would stall my mother whilst I went to the gardens and picked as many flowers as I could. After my brother had snatched some ribbon from my mother, I told him to, we tied the flowers together and surprised my mother. She had so many pots filled with them, but she kept every flower and tended to them."

"Thorin, that's so sweet." Rhoswen said.

"Thank you. I personally liked your story better."

"Did you ever dance with your mother under the stars?" Rhoswen asked.

"We did, sometimes all night long." Thorin looked at Rhoswen and stood up. She sat up straight. Thorin offered her his hand. "I know you are not my mother, but would you like to dance under the stars? Just for the fun of it?"

"Of course, Thorin Oakenshield." Rhoswen said, accepting the offered hand.

* * *

Nimrodel heard another rustle in the leaves. Smoke invaded her nostrils. She heard a bunch of voices, angry ones, inhumane ones. That was when she realised that they were in trouble. She screamed, "WAKE UP! ATTACKERS COMING!" Nimrodel paused and recognised the voices. They belonged to the creatures of Mordor. Nimrodel threw herself over Arbellason, the tired horse, and kicked him. He jolted awake and Nimrodel rode on screaming as the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo were still awaking. She noticed that Nori was on the ground, still trying to get up. Nimrodel extended an arm and Nori accepted it. She threw the dwarf over the horse and kicked the horse as the voices of the creatures were coming closer.

They reached a dead end. Nimrodel hopped off and noticed the trees. She almost spoke, but Gandalf beat her to it. "CLIMB THE TREES!" Bilbo, who was struggling, kept looking the directions of the creatures coming for them. Arbellason rushed out of sight, with Nimrodel just staring in shock. Her brave stead had left her. She had no time to moan and mourn because Bilbo needed help. Even though Nimrodel could climb trees, it was sometimes a challenge. She ran to Bilbo and hoisted him over her back. He grabbed on as she started to climb. Blocking out the shouts of everyone she climbed. One creature got close to her and slashed at her right ankle with the weapon. She screamed in pain and kicked it out of the way. They were closing in. When Nimrodel reached the top, she reached for her bow and arrow, that was always on her when she slept, and started to shoot at the creatures. The fire got stronger. As much as she wanted to command it, it would burn down the trees that separated them from the dwarves. The orcs started to back away, but would not give up a fight. In fact, they started to saw the trees! When the trees finally gave in, they all fell. Bilbo was holding on to Nimrodel as she placed her weapons back. Nimrodel squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to know how long the fall was below.

A grunt escaped Nimrodel. She was on an giant eagle. Immmidiatley, she stared at Gandalf who smiled. It was him who saved them. While Bilbo clutched the fur of the animal, Nimrodel spread out her wingspan and closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. When they reached a safe place, they lowered the company. Nimrodel thanked them. Before she could turn away, the leader beckoned her.

"Be careful, child of Smaug, your powers are great and your friends are at risk. Do not attempt to use them when you do not know how unless it is needed to save a life." the eagle left as Nimrodel stood dumbstruck. What did the majestic creature mean by not using her powers? Gandalf came up to her.

"What is wrong, Nimrodel?"

"The leader of the eagles just told me that my powers are strong and I should not use them unless it tis a matter of life and death." Nimrodel looked worried and stared at Gandalf.

"A advice of an giant eagle should always be taken with caution. Heed his warning, young elf. I will help you train if you like." Nimrodel nodded.

"Why did Arbellason run off? Is he a coward?"

"No, my child. I sent him to find Thorin and Rhoswen." Nimrodel's heart fluttered with relief. Now she could rest easy knowing that her horse was not a coward!

She stared back at the sky, silently thanking the eagles. One part did worry her though. Her powers. How much trouble could it really cause?

* * *

Thorin and Rhoswen were getting ready to leave their little campsite when they saw horse riding as fast as it could. That was when Thorin realised that it was not just any horse, but Arbellason, Nimrodel's steed. "What is it, boy?" Rhoswen asked. The horse knew that he couldn't speak with them, but a voice translated.

"The company is in trouble." They turned to find Legolas. Thorin looked dumbstruck as the horse responded in agreement.

"We have to go, now." Thorin commanded.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you like this chapter! Sorry for any inaccuracies!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nimrodel and Bilbo were watching the orcs that were chasing them. Thorin and Rhoswen have not come back yet. When they were getting closer, both of them started to run as fast as they could. Nimrodel tripped over a rock and fell down. Blood stained her clothes, but she got up with the help of Bilbo. When they reached the company, they saw something in which they couldn't believe their eyes. Thorin and Rhoswen with Arbellason. Nimrodel ran to her horse and hugged him tight and then hugged Rhoswen tight as Thorin, against his wishes.

"How close are the orcs?" asked Thorin, coming back to business.

"Very close. Relax, Thorin, you just came back." Rhoswen said and the dwarf relaxed. Nimrodel cocked an eyebrow at her half sister. The growls and shouts of the orcs were growing louder. The company ran as Gandalf beckoned to them.

Rhoswen tripped over the grass, but then Nimrodel hoisted her up and propelled her forward. When they were far enough away from the orcs, not for long, Gandalf told them all about the house where they could reside. "There is a home, just about a mile from here. The owner will help us."

"Friend or foe?" Rhoswen asked.

"Neither. But beware, the owner will try to kill us. Now come, We must keep going. The orcs will catch up to us."

They kept running. Nimrodel felt her heart pounding whilst the orcs chased her. There was two sides to be worried. The orcs wanted Thorin's head and Smaug wanted her and Rhoswen. Nimrodel wasn't paying attention when a bear leapt out and attacked her. They rolled down the grass. Nimrodel tried to force the animal off her. Then, she slashed the face and had Balin help her up. They kept running. Gandalf pushed the whole company into the home and then closed the door. The bear was trying to get in, but the dwarves' strength was pushing it out. When the bear finally left, Nimrodel went to sit down and cradle her leg.

"What was that?" asked Nori.

"That was our host." Gandalf said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nimrodel panted.

"Try to get some rest. It _might_ not be safe here." They all wrapped themselves in blankets. Nimrodel was still wide awake as the dwarves and Bilbo slept. She couldn't believe how much so many things have changed. Something caught her eye and interrupted her thoughts. She saw Thorin and Rhoswen walks somewhere else, away from the sleeping figures. Nimrodel got out of her blanket and tried to walk around them. One time, she stepped on Bombur's beard. Nimrodel stiffened and waited for the fat dwarf to stop moving around.

Finally, she made it out of the maze of dwarves. Nimrodel watched as Thorin presented a golden ring with some runes on it. It must be dwarvish runes. Nimrodel gulped. Is Thorin proposing to Rhoswen?

"Rhoswen, I wanted to give you this." Rhoswen said.

"Thorin!" Rhoswen looked shocked.

"No, it's not a proposal. See, the runes are for healing and protecting. If you read them in dwarvish, they can help you. It was my mother's." Rhoswen looked on the verge of tears. Thorin took her hand and slipped on her middle finger to not cause any confusion.

"Thorin, I can't take this." Rhoswen said.

"Please, I can't, I mean we can't bear if anything happened to you." Nimrodel bit her lip. Thorin, who was as hard as stone, had feelings for Rhoswen!

Something distracted her. It was a thump on the house. Nimrodel drew her dagger and left the warm cottage into the cold night. A figure appeared out of the shadows. It was Legolas. Nimrodel jumped. "You startled me, Legolas."

"I didn't mean to, Nimrodel." Legolas apologised.

"I have a question. Why are you still looking after me if I am safe with Gandalf and the company?"

Legolas bit his lip. "Elrond told me." He didn't seem persuaded and neither was Nimrodel.

"Do not lie to me, Legolas." Nimrodel warned, her voice raising. Her blood was boiling and her heart was aching to see the real reason on why Legolas was so intent to follow her around. Nimrodel crossed her arms over her chest. Even though her eyes looked cold, but her heart was hoping that Legolas cared for her, without the reason of Elrond.

"Do you want me to say it?" Legolas snapped, leaving his usual behaviour behind, "I care for you, Nimrodel!"

"Why? How?" Nimrodel questioned.

"Go to sleep, Nimrodel." Legolas left before Nimrodel could ask anything else.

"Wait!" Nimrodel said. She went back inside to fall asleep for the rest of the night. As she lay on her bed, she only thought about Legolas. It was shocking that he cared but, even Nimrodel didn't know what to ask herself. She could only think about their visits. The way they met. It was very intense. When he gave her Arbellason or the way he ran after her after she found out that she was an Elvish Lady. Or the way he comforted her when she found out that she was a Dragonblood. Nimrodel sighed and hoped that maybe, she could find out more about the elf who had stolen her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I would like to thank you to all that has reviewed. Here are the users: Maid of Sherwood, Shastter, CherryTree230, aine Hathaway, Marine76, HeartArcFantasy21, and megladon1616. You have really inspired me. I would like to know, have I been taking the romances too fast? I added about Rhoswen's relationship because she is the second main character and I focus more on Nimrodel. Thank you to HeartArcFantasy21 for the advice!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Nimrodel was sitting next to Thorin and Nori at the breakfast table. Beron, now a giant man, was handing out food and wine. Instead of eating most of it, she played with it, pondering Legolas' words. He probably just cared because who would want someone innocent to lose a life? Nimrodel was starting to fall for him because of his protective attitude and the way he made her feel as if she was the only one in the world when he spoke to her. Nimrodel tried to deny that she wasn't the only girl, but just could not. Also, she noticed how Rhoswen looked at Thorin. She seemed to be much more calm around him. Sure they have been kidnapped together and she heard about Thorin standing up for her, but how did it all happen?

"I am finished." Nimrodel brought her utensils, cleaned them, and silently cleaned them. After Rhoswen dismissed herself, Nimrodel took her half sister's arm and led her to the far corner in the little barn.

"What happened between Thorin and yourself? You seem so interested in the dwarf king." Nimrodel asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He protected me from a horrible torturer. One night, when it was just us two, we kissed, but we were going to fast. After, we started to speak all night about our lives and I seemed to grow a liking for the man. On the way back, I seemed more dazed by him. I am but a foolish girl, Nimrodel. You cannot blame me." Rhoswen retorted.

"I don't blame you." Nimrodel noticed the ring. "What's that ring for?" she innocently lied.

"For protection. It was his mother's." Rhoswen said. Nimrodel nodded and headed back towards the dwarves as they were making their leave.

They climbed upon their horses and left. Nimrodel nudged Arbellason towards Thorin. She would find out what happened between those two. Thorin noticed her and asked, "What do you want, Nimrodel?"

"I saw what happened last night. It was very sweet the way you gave Rhoswen that ring, but why?" Nimrodel questioned the dwarf.

"I want to protect her. Seeing her cowering and trying to hide herself from harm's way, well it made me feel horrible. How could I see such a young and innocent woman being tortured and hurt?"

"So you have no feelings whatsoever?" Nimrodel asked. The king looked at her with a confused expression spilled across his face.

"You know, I'm not so sure myself. I mean she is quite beautiful with those eyes of hers, grey or gold, and her hair is very curly and gorgeous. I love her personality, the way she doesn't judge me to be so dark." Thorin murmured to himself.

"I don't judge you." Nimrodel snapped.

"I know, but we spent a while together and spoke about our lives. She seemed so open. I use to have a suitor, Merdirana. She was to be the future Queen of Erebor, but when Smaug attacked, she was killed. One of the most stunning women I have ever met. I cried every day and night for her, but it was not possible. Rhoswen reminds me of Merdirana and I couldn't let harm come to her. One thing that Rhoswen has that Merdirana doesn't is royalty and I don't mind that much anymore because of her strong resemblance towards my passed away wife." Thorin explained. Thorin's eyes started to tear, but he swatted them away. Nimrodel placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"I am sorry if I have opened old wounds."

"It's quite alright." Thorin rode away.

Dwalin approached. "He doesn't like to speak of his dead potential wife, lass. They were so right for each other and he was so bright and open to Merdirana."

"I apologise."

"Don't. You did nothing wrong."

Thorin called for a break before they were to continue. Nimrodel sat. After about a minute a branch cracked. Nimrodel turned and saw Legolas beckoning to her. Nimrodel followed him.

"What was last night about?" she asked quickly.

"Nimrodel, if you were wondering, I do care for you and it was not spoken from exhaustion. You do realise that the deal between Elrond and I is over. I follow you because I fear of what might happen to you if you do not have guidance."

"You do not care for me as being attracted." Nimrodel blurted, but then covered her mouth.

"What?" Legolas questioned, trying to stifle a laugh at her outburst.

"I mean you just care because you fear me."

"I do not fear you. I want you to be safe. In the short time I have known you and spoke to you, but have watched you for a while, I grew more attentive. I love the way you can trick people, keep a cool head, but be feisty in your own way. You are like someone I don't want to lose." Legolas said.

"Really?" Nimrodel looked stunned.

"Yes. I just don't know what to say? It's not like I am attracted to you...I just don't know!" Legolas said. Nimrodel walked to him and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright. I have to confess. Your mysterious attitude left me hanging. I believed in love at first sight when I saw you." Nimrodel said.

"That just might be the case for me."

"It just took you longer to notice."

"Maybe." Legolas muttered to himself. After, he pulled out something. It was the crest of an oak tree. He took of her necklace, despite her protests, and attached it. "To remind you of me." Legolas left, leaving Nimrodel speechless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favourite, or followed!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

They started their journey again. Nimrodel clutched the charm that Legolas had given her. She kissed it softly when no one was looking. After, she tucked the necklace inside her bodice and kept riding until the company had halted. She looked confused as she hopped down from Arbellason. Gandalf told all of them to come. "I must leave. I have urgent business." The company broke out into protests. Gandalf was one of the most valuable members of the company. "I would not leave you all unless I had to." Nimrodel sighed and walked back to her horse. Everyone watched her lead Arbellason, who has not spoken to her for a long time, and give his reigns to Gandalf.

"You will need a trusty steed, O Gandalf the Grey."

"Thank you, Nimrodel."

Nimrodel walked up to her horse and kissed his forehead. The horse nudged her and said, _I will not fail him, mistress. For you, Nimrodel. Good bye._ Nimrodel nodded and watched as Gandalf ride away with Arbellason. She wiped some tears that had suddenly appeared. That horse was so loyal to her that she couldn't bare to see him go. The dwarves allowed the horses run away, back to Beron.

"I FORGOT TO MENTION!" Gandalf shouted as he was riding away, "Stay on the path of the forest!"

Everyone shrugged, but paid heed to the wizard's advice. They started to enter the forest one by one. Rhoswen was next to Thorin who was near the front and Nimrodel trailed behind along with Bombur. They kept wandering for hours. Deeper in the forest, they started to veer off from the path. Eventually, the whole company lost the path. Nimrodel looked confused. She had been following it precisely, making sure she didn't miss a single step! Everything felt like she had seen it before, but Rhoswen noticed it before everyone else, "We are going around in circles."

Everyone groaned, trying to find the path once more. Bilbo came up to Nimrodel and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come. Climb up the tree with me. If we could find the sun, we can find our way." Nimrodel nodded and followed Bilbo to a tree with many branches for support. Both were very rapid and reached the top with ease. After, both of them squinted and started to cheer because of the very sight of the sun. It was like joy to their eyes. "Hello? I have found our way!" shouted Bilbo.

"They cannot hear you." Nimrodel reminded him.

"Right." Bilbo started to climb down, but fell. Nimrodel, feeling distressed, swiftly climbed down. When she was three quarters of the way down, a cobweb got had wrapped her up. She swatted at it while trying to climb the rest of the way down. Nimrodel misplaced her foot and fell down to the ground. A whisper was saying her name, but she didn't know where. Suddenly, Bilbo appeared with a ring and disappeared. Nimrodel pulled out her bow and blinked many times. This forest was playing tricks on her.

Suddenly, a spider shot out of nowhere. Nimrodel shot it and it hit the creature straight in the eye. More spiders came. Nimrodel knocked many arrows and started to shoot them off, but it seemed the more they killed, they came back, the double of before. She glanced around and saw a spider just drop dead. Frowning and looking above her, she saw a bunch of cocoons and shouts. Nimrodel groaned. Those were the dwarves and Rhoswen. She shot at the very end, that held them hanging upside down to the tree, and they started to fall. When the spiders were a bit farther off, she undid the bindings of the cocoon and the dwarves and Rhoswen came out.

Soon, more arrows flew and it wasn't from their bows. After the spiders were all dead or gone, elves came out of the dark corners in the forest, but they weren't here to help, they were here for a different reason. Nimrodel knocked an arrow and pointed it at an elf facing her. "Who is your leader?" she commanded in a harsh tone.

"Drop your weapons, all of you are surrounded." Ori came up and placed a hand on her arm, trying to tell her that she should drop her weapon. Nimrodel sighed and dropped her weapons, raising her hands in the air with defeat spilled all across her face. As the elves searched for more weapons, she glanced around. Where was Bilbo and Kili? Kili was thrown into the middle with the rest of the company by a female elf.

"Let's take them back to the palace." said a voice. Nimrodel turned and cringed. It was Legolas. She was furious! How could he? In fact, she almost charged at him, if it weren't for Nori and Dwalin who restrained her. She stopped, but spat at the elf, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Jhaer si aer kai." Legolas demanded of his troops. Nimrodel knew what he said.

"What did he say?" asked Thorin.

"He said let the elf go." Nimrodel translated.

The guards made way for her. Nimrodel looked at the dwarves. "Go, Nimrodel." Legolas urged.

"What about the dwarves and Rhoswen?"

"I can't do anything about them." Legolas said.

"Then, I choose to stay."

Legolas sighed and led the group away from the forest.

Nimrodel looked back and got a glimpse of Bilbo before he disappeared again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nimrodel, Rhoswen, and the dwarves were herded down by the elves to a palace where the sun glistened on the roof. Nimrodel thought about what they were about to face. The elves had told them that they had been accused of trespassing into the forest. Nimrodel looked straight ahead and didn't bother to give in to Legolas' offer of being set free. As much as love at first sight wanted to take her, she wouldn't allow it. She would remain loyal to the company until the end. When they reached the palace, each guard took a member and locked them into the cell.

"Let us out!" shouted Rhoswen. Nimrodel cocked an eyebrow in shock because she never thought that sweet, shy Rhoswen, at least at her experience, would be like that. Fire was being spouted out at the elves judging by Nimrodel's voice.

"No use, lass. They won't let us go." Dwalin explained. Rhoswen stopped at once, following the dwarf's order.

Legolas came to Nimrodel's cell. Nimrodel was staring blankly at the wall, pondering what had happened to Bilbo. How she could see him one moment and the next, he was gone. Something happened to him in Goblin Town because she never heard of a Hobbit who could turn invisible by the snap of his fingers. Nimrodel stopped thinking and stared at Legolas. He opened the cage, but gently grabbed her wrist. Normally, someone would ask where they were going, but Nimrodel knew that she was to visit someone or some thing. It was no point because the answer was so obvious. When she reached her destination, she saw an elf who looked like Legolas, but had longer hair, sharper features, and seemed much more mature. Nimrodel didn't bow, but a guard forced her.

"You have captured one of our own, Legolas." the elf said.

"No, father, she is only half. Lady Nimrodel, sister to Lady Arwen and daughter of Celebrian. Her father is Smaug. In other words, the Lady Nimrodel is a Dragonblood." Legolas informed the man.

"A Dragonblood?" repeated the man as he walked forward to Nimrodel who stood as still as rock.

"Yes, a Dragonblood. Is there a problem?" Nimrodel asked coolly, keeping her head as cool as ice. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your father killed the people of Erebor." said the elf.

"And you stood by and watched as the dwarves perish by Dragonfire." Nimrodel told him. Suddenly, the elf's face started to bubble and turn red.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT DRAGONFIRE!" the elf calmed. "Take her away."

As Legolas led Nimrodel back to her cell, she asked, "Who is your father?"

"That man was. He is the Elven King of Mirkwood, or known as Thranduil." Legolas explained.

"Is he always this..." Nimrodel started.

"Cold?" Legolas finished. "Yes."

Nimrodel was gently pushed into the cell. After, Thorin was taken out to speak with Thranduil. Nimrodel escaped reality to ease her nerves. She started to sing the song that Fili and Kili taught her. It was a gorgeous song about the Lonely Mountain. Nimrodel rose and fell octaves. Some of the dwarves joined in. A woman with dark ginger hair came up and asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"The dwarves taught me." Nimrodel said.

"It's a beautiful song and you have a lovely voice."

"Thank you."

The women left. The cell was darker than it was before after she had talked to the Elvish woman. The cell door opened and Rhoswen was pushed in. Nimrodel asked, "What happened?"

"Thorin and I were spoken to, separately." Rhoswen answered. A silence occurred and then Rhoswen spoke, "You have a nice voice, Nimrodel."

"Thank you."

"I use to sing as a small child."

"Really? Sing me a song."

"I shouldn't."

"Please, Rhoswen, to occupy our spare time." pleaded Nimrodel.

"Alright. Be warned, I made this up, so it may not be well."

_Starlight lights the way, any day, but beware,_

_There might always be something in the way, but you should never be afraid_

_I think there might be, something to see, someday_

Nimrodel clapped and the dwarves joined in. "It was a silly ditty, nothing more." Rhoswen was blushing hard.

"I thought that was humorous, Rhsowen, and lovely." Thorin commented.

"Well done, lass. We needed a cheer." chimed Bofur.

Rhoswen smiled as some applause was heard. Suddenly, a voice was heard out of thin air in the softest whisper possible. "Great job, Rhoswen." Every turned to find Bilbo. He had the keys which were shaking back and forth in his hand. He unlocked the cell doors. The dwarves cheered and followed Bilbo as he led them lower and lower in the Kingdom. Soon, there were in the cellar. Two guards were already asleep with two goblets of wine on the table. "Now be careful, the elves will hear us if we are too loud."

"Bilbo, I don't mean to be rude, but how are we supposed to leave?" asked Gloin. Bilbo stared at the barrels lying around in stacks and smiled.

"I have a plan." Bilbo ushered the company to the barrels and told everyone to fit in. Nimrodel squeezed herself in, even though the barrels were very cramped. Some of the dwarves protested, but after being persuaded by Bilbo, they obliged. Bilbo walked up to a lever and pulled it. The floor slipped under their feet and then the barrels started to roll. Nimrodel felt a fire spread in her belly as she plunged down and hit the water. For a second, she could not breathe, but then she arose to the surface. Bilbo fell down and was drenched. Meanwhile, Rhoswen was trying to shove Bilbo in her barrel. The elves started to assemble across the river.

"Close the gates! Allow no one to leave!" the woman from the dungeons shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Nimrodel growled as the rushing water pushed the company forward. That she-elf was starting to anger her. Why can't they allow them to leave? Their king watched Erebor be taken by Smaug. She shivered from the cold, but forced herself to stare straight ahead at the now closed gates. Suddenly, orcs appeared as Kili was dauntlessly going, without being armed, and opening the gate that held the barrels back. The gate opened, but Kili was shot and cried out. Fili shouted out for his brother who was in extreme pain. Before allowing Fili to get out, Nimrodel told him, "I will go for him."

"He is my brother, I cannot allow that."

"Trust me, Fili!" Nimrodel pleaded. She hopped out of the barrel and onto the piece of land where Kili was lying. Blood stained his clothing and he couldn't stand up, but Nimrodel refused to accept the fact that he could be killed. She noticed the arrow for one second, it was an orc arrow. Nimrodel started to breathe harder, but helped Kili off the island as the she-elf started to battle off an orc that was approaching Kili. After she helped Kili into his barrel, Nimrodel got into hers and she plummeted down the waterfall. It wasn't as frightening as she expected because her landing wasn't that hard, but there was a lot of water involved.

As the rapids took them farther from Mirkwood, the elves and orcs followed. A couple of orcs shot at her, but Nimrodel covered her head and ducked in her barrel even though the water was rising a bit in it. At one point, an orc somehow managed to jump on her barrel, but tipping it. Nimrodel hoisted herself up and kicked the orc into the water. The screams of the creature were drowned out of the rapid water flowing over the head. She landed back into the barrel. Nimrodel seemed satisfied because she thought that she would fall into the water as well. Maybe the Elvish side of her was very poised and balanced as the other elves that were following them seemed to be demonstrating.

Eventually, Legolas came and started to shoot at orcs so fast, that Nimrodel's head started to feel pain. She stared in awe that the elf and how fast he could shoot the arrows. She barely heard his warning. "Nimrodel, watch out!" She turned and barely had time to avoid the arrow that was aimed for her head. She stared at the arrow that landed on the river bank instead and sighed. Legolas left the dwarves heads he was standing on, and went back on the river bank. Soon, they lost the elves and the orcs.

Part of Nimrodel was happy because there would be no more arrows flying for her head and part was a bit upset because she wanted Legolas in the company. The way he fights would really improve the company. Sadly, Thorin would think otherwise.

They started to lose the tide. Many of them paddled hard and harder, but with no avail. Nimrodel jumped out of the barrel, into the freezing water, and started to drag her barrel in the water, but in fact that increased the drag in the water so she just went back in, shivering. "There's no point." shouted Balin. "We lost the tide."

"No, we can still find it." Thorin hissed.

"I don't think so, uncle." Fili said, nervously watching his brother who was wincing. Nimrodel looked and saw Kili had grown very pale. "Kili does not look well."

"We have to keep going." Thorin said.

"Thorin, please. Kili was shot and is currently very pale, we are all exhausted and drenched, and not only that, but we lost the tide." Rhoswen tried to reason with the dwarf King. He sighed and stared at the company who were currently trying to persuade him.

"A tired company is no better than none." Nimrodel told Thorin.

"Fine, we stop and rest for five minutes." He proclaimed as his final decision. The company reached the rocky shore. Nimrodel got out and tried to help Fili with Kili as Thorin was helping Rhoswen out of her barrel. Once Kili was taken out, he was laid down gently. The poor dwarf was clutching his leg and blood was still spilling out of his wound.

"We need to bandage it." Rhoswen said. She ripped off some cloth of her tunic and started to wrap it, gently over Kili's leg. Then, she tied it two times. "It's not much, but it will have to do for now." Kili thanked Rhoswen, and then bit his lip to not cry out, but a small whimper escaped his lips. "I'm sorry I cannot do more. I am not a physician."

"Now we need, food, water, new clothing, and shelter." Thorin said. Everyone groaned, but they kept walking at their King's demand. Soon, they saw a dock with a ship. There was a person, race of man judging by his height and ears, packing some barrels into his small ship. They walked over and asked the man, "Where is this ship going?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"We would like to pay you for some items." Thorin said.

"Which are?" the man asked.

"Some clothing, food, water, and weapons."

"I don't think so." said the man.

"We will pay you all the money we have. Please help this poor company." Nimrodel pleaded. She winked at them because she herself had experience in begging due to her life of thievery.

"Alright. By the way, my name is Bard." the man said.

Thorin introduced the company, "I am Thorin, and these dwarves are Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Nori, Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Gloin, Oin, and Bombur. Our hobbit, Mr. Bilbo Baggins, and the women, Nimrodel and Rhoswen."

"Why bring women on a quest?" Bard asked gently.

"Why not?" asked Nimrodel as she boarded the boat in a calm manner. Rhoswen chuckled.

They were in the boat and it was starting to sail. Dwalin whispered, "How do we know we trust this man?" He glanced at the man.

"We don't." Thorin said.

Before they were too far into the waters, Bard asked for his payment. Nimrodel happily gave her money as did most of the dwarves. Gloin only gave some. Nimrodel could tell because she saw the rest of the pouch attached to his belt. "Gloin, please. It was nice enough for Bard to allow us onto his ship and give us food and weapons." Rhoswen said.

"I swear, that's all I have." Nimrodel snickered and snatched the rest of the money, handing it to Bard. He smiled and kept rowing. Soon, they were stuffed into barrels and they were filled with fish.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Rhoswen.

"I am not allowed to bring people, more or less, dwarves along. So I have to smuggle." Bard said.

* * *

Legolas was following the path. He was partly looking for Tauriel because she had to be back at Mirkwood. Partly for the company because he knew that they, or more like Nimrodel, would face many foes. He had grown fond of her in their encounters. He chuckled the first time they met, fighting over a carcass. He understood her in a way that does not need to be said. He knows what it's like to have a powerful father or how they are always some how fighting all the time. He grinned. Then, he stopped when he saw Tauriel.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked.

"I will help the company. Are you going to argue?" she asked a bit angrily.

"No, I will help you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Just saying, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favourite. It means a lot. Constructive criticism welcome. Also, I forgot to mention, there are spoilers for the Desolation of Smaug.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

As the company and Bard approached the dock of the small sea town, Bard told them to remain quiet and still. The people who worked for the local authority here did not tolerate smugglers lightly. Everyone remained quiet and didn't speak a word. Nimrodel pressed her ear to the side of the barrel so she could hear what the guards and Bard were speaking.

"Hmm, I see you have brought fish." a man's voice declared.

"Yes, for the starving people of our town."

"Bard, that is not allowed."

"Come on, Bard protested, people are starving. Just this once." Bard tried to reason with the reluctant man.

"I'm sorry, I cannot condone such a thing. Guards, empty the barrel." Instantly, footsteps were heard on the small deck of the schooner. Nimrodel, much to her luck, was inside the barrel that was lifted. The fish started to pour out of her barrel. She tried to claw at the sides, even though it was foolish, to stay in.

Bard kept shouting at the man, "How will you win the people over if you take their food away from them? Maybe that's way the people hate you and the lord of this lowly sea town so much!" Bard said. Nimrodel thought, _Hurry up, Bard! I might need to learn how to swim!_

"Alright, but just this once, Bard." The guards stepped off the ship left. Bard kept sailing inward into the small sea town. After about ten minutes, he told everyone that it was safe to come out.

"I smell like fish." Bilbo said, staring at his clothing.

"Don't complain, I was almost swimming with them." Nimrodel chuckled.

"Go through here, I will meet you from another way."

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"Because they can't see that I smuggled you."

The company stared at the way they would have to come out. Bard better have good food and weapons.

* * *

They climbed out of the privy in great disgust. Dwalin was the most furious. Nimrodel couldn't help but to stifle a chuckle. Especially when Bard's daughter asked, "Why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet, daddy?"

"We were," Rhoswen stared at the company, "coming to get some supplies." Luckily, the little lass easily dismissed.

After the company was ushered inside, the elder girl offered them food whilst Bard handed them mere fishing equipment. "What are these?" Thorin said.

"Your weapons." Bard declared.

"These are not weapons, they are just mere fishing equipment." Nimrodel said.

"I agree with her, we didn't pay for equipment." Thorin said.

"Where are the axes?" asked Gloin.

"This is as good as weapons as you will get." Bard said.

"Alright," Bilbo said, "What? It's better than nothing."

"Fine, I will buy some weapons tomorrow, happy?" asked Bard. The dwarves nodded.

The elder daughter served the meal and she was thanked. What Nimrodel wanted to ask Bard was about his wife, but she decided not to. Most likely, the wife was dead or was taken away from him. Suddenly, this reminded her about Arwen. Nimrodel bit down on her lip. How could she forget about the kind half-sister that she had? Must have been the way she had been on constant adrenaline. Azog and his band orcs were starting to catch up to them. It was stressful.

After the supper, the dwarves started to freshen up and then to sleep. It had been a long day from the elves and orcs chasing them, to being stuffed in a barrel full of smelly fish. Nimrodel went outside to get some fresh air. The putrid smell of the fish was getting to her. She never thought that raw fish would smell that bad. Staring in the distance, she caught a glimpse of two people. Nimrodel tried to pull out her sword, but realised it was back with the elves. She left the balcony and started to head for the two figures in the dark. She ran slowly across the creaking wood, but never got closer. Finally, when the two figures seemed to stop, she hid behind the nearest building and watched.

"Alright, what do we do?" asked a familiar voice.

"We have to watch them from afar." said another familiar female voice.

She tried to peer at their faces, but instead heard, "Stop right there!" Nimrodel turned to see two guards heading for her. She glimpsed back at the place where the figures were speaking, but they were gone. Turning back to the guards, she started to run, but tripped over some nets and a boat. They laughed at her, but Nimrodel chuckled. She threw the nets at the guards. Whilst they were swatting at the nets, she placed the row boat in front of the guards which tripped over it. Laughing and panting at the same time, she ran back to the house.

Nimrodel looked back at the door and then sighed after realising that she had lost her pursuers. Then, two questions got her mind. Was Arwen really captured and who were the two figures speaking in the dark? Nimrodel turned into a comfortable position and fell asleep, thinking only about those questions and how she tricked those guards.

* * *

In the morning, she saw that no one else was awake but her, so she decided to make breakfast for Bard and his family. It was nice enough for his children to cook for the company and for Bard to smuggle them into his home. The first warm smell of the food and the dwarves awoke followed by Bard and his family, and then finally Rhoswen. They looked surprised. Bard cocked an eyebrow at Nimrodel who just chuckled.

"A thank you gift from Thorin and Company for giving us a place to rest and food to eat. Plus the weapons you would buy later."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Nimrodel left the house after persuading a reluctant Bard. She won him over by hiding her pointed ears. Sure, she was tall, but she looked like a regular young woman. She smiled at every one that had been in her sight, but rarely any smiled back. She understood what had happened. The village was starving and working hard. Small scrawny children were making fish nets with their mothers whilst the men were out fishing. Some of the men nearby whilst others were farther away. Nimrodel sighed thinking that since they were close to the Lonely Mountain, soon everything will be happier and all the people less thin then they are now.

Suddenly, a couple of flowers were shoved into Nimrodel's face. She let out a yelp and jumped back. "Flowers for the lovely lady?" Nimrodel stared at voice and found out that it was Legolas. She started to laugh hard and pushed the flowers away from her face. Legolas smiled and said, "Come with me. I have satisfying news for you."

As they walked he told her that Arwen had never been captured. Nimrodel sighed into Legolas' shoulder. She sighed in relief and looked at Legolas who was holding the flower once more. He handed it to her and she smiled, but then cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "What?" He protested. "Is it wrong to give a flower to a beautiful young woman?"

"Huh, so you love me?" Legolas blushed.

"No!" he said. "Caring isn't the same as loving."

"Oh well." Nimrodel said. He chuckled.

Legolas inhaled deeply and inquired, "Since we have the time, I was wondering, what was your life like before you joined the company?"

"Well, I was a thief. I stole from the local merchants, some nobles and smiths, but mostly the merchants. They always had plenty to spare. After, I started to build my home in the woods. It took me a long time, but I built it. I started crafting arrows at a very young age, so add that in. I don't know why I never sold them. It would be better than being a thief, but-"

"Being a thief is more fun." Legolas finished. Nimrodel looked at him and blinked. "More adventure, more excitement."

"I guess. When Gandalf came and offered me a place with Thorin and Company, how could I refuse? I loved the thrill of adventure and craved more. I never wanted to be a hero or something like that. I was in it for the fun. Would you like to hear more about what has happened?" Nimrodel asked. Legolas shook his head as if he was in a trance. Nimrodel giggled, "Apparently, you must be very intrigued by my life.

"Alright, let me hear more."

"After, Bilbo, the hobbit in the company, asked me what I would do after the quest was complete. I told him that I would make a living carving arrows. Of course I wasn't that stellar at it, but it was decent enough. Better than being a thief all the time." Nimrodel said.

"I thought you liked being a thief." Legolas interrupted.

"No, I like the thrill of it. Being a thief took a lot of practice for me. In my spare time, when I wasn't stealing, I practiced fighting, stealing, and running. It takes a long time for one to master the art of thievery, but it was worth it."

"Well, Lady Nimrodel, I think you have had an interesting life." Legolas said. Nimrodel blushed. She hadn't been called that in a while.

"Anyways, tell me, does Smaug really have workers for him?" Nimrodel changed the topic.

"Whoever said that is lying. Smaug has not awoken yet. It's ridiculous to believe it. People just say that to frighten their victims."

"Good to know." Nimrodel said.

"Will you give me the honour of escorting you back, my lady?" Legolas offered his arm. Nimrodel blushed and chuckled once again.

"Yes." Nimrodel took the arm of Legolas and was happy that she ran into him. Or more like he ran into her.

* * *

Rhoswen helped the girls clean up around the house. She was bored, that was why. After she was done, she sat next to Thorin who was thinking about something. He looked troubled. Rhoswen asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Smaug. Yourself?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"So, Thorin Oakenshield, tell me." Rhoswen said.

"About what?"

"About your childhood." Thorin looked shocked. Rhoswen said, "Please, I would love to hear more." She looked down at the ring Thorin gave her and started to twirl it.

"Before I do, tell me, Rhoswen. Do you like the ring I gave you?"

"I would never take it off. Now tell me." Rhoswen giggled, pushing Thorin. That brought a smile out of the young King.

"When I was a young lad, I spent a lot of time with my mother and brother. I remember the time she tried to teach me how to do embroidery. It was her favourite past time and I wanted to empress her by making a tapestry. So I kept watching carefully and trying to attempt what my mother was doing. Instead of making some gorgeous and worthy of her, I kept spilling blood on it. By the end of the day, there was more blood on the tapestry than in my body. I gave up in anger. My mother eventually came and asked what was wrong. I showed her the tapestry I had been working on whilst she was away. She took it and took my hand as well. After, she led me to her chambers and hung it on her wall. It was small compared to the one next to it. I thanked her, but she told me that it was the most precious thing that she had ever seen."

"Thorin, that's so sweet."

"He smiled."

Bard didn't come back, but Nimrodel did. That day, when the company tried to smuggle themselves out, they got caught. They were herded into the town square where the Master was with his hideous supporter. Thorin looked at him in disgust.

"What are you doing trespassing in my town?"

Thorin stepped up to face the crowd and started. "This was my kingdom long ago. It was taken down by Smaug. It was gorgeous and use to be thriving! But now, it is nothing but a mere lake town. I, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and my company. Are going to take back the mountain and restore this sorry land!" Everyone cheered.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENTER THAT MOUNTAIN!" Everyone turned. Bard walked up to Thorin and was in a furious rage.

Thorin looked Bard cruelly and told Bard, in his face, "I have every right."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Everyone started to cheer for the dwarf King. Thorin pushed past Bard and started to leave to gather everything. They were to leave tomorrow. After they reached Bard's house, the supplies were delivered. Rich cloaks and actual weapons with a blade that can pierce armour or slay a dragon. After, the company went to sleep early. Bard was outside, staring out to the sky, in a frustrated matter. Nimrodel went outside. She knew that Bard wouldn't be angry just about that. In fact, the man should be gleeful because Smaug was to be defeated.

"Why are you upset, Bard?" Nimrodel asked gently. He turned to face her.

"Your company will ruin this town." He growled at her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Whilst I was in the market, I saw a tapestry with the prophecy, it doesn't end well." Bard said.

"It's foolish. That is just one alternative for the future." Bard did not turn to face Nimrodel. He just kept staring at the sky. "Good night, Bard."

* * *

In the morning, the company were fed and they change into fresh clothing. Nimrodel had a sword strapped to her waist and a bow with a pack full of arrows. It wasn't the same as her original weapons in which she grew accustomed to, but it would have to do. Rhoswen, just had a dagger. She wasn't planning to go deep into the mountain because she was afraid and everyone understood that. After seeing Smaug's wrath, it was easy to be afraid. They didn't count the number of the company, therefore leaving Bofur behind. As they boarded the ship, people were crowding around. What stopped them before they took off was Kili clutching his leg and wincing hard.

"What where is Bofur?" asked Rhoswen.

"He did not come, he will be left behind." Thorin proclaimed before turning to his nephew. "Are you alright, Kili?"

"I'm fine." He said through laboured breaths. "Allow me to go." Fili grew very pale at the sight of his brother.

"No, you stay behind."

"No, uncle. Please, I let me come."

"I will not have an injured member slowing us down." Thorin said. Rhoswen looked astonished at the cruelness of the King. She never knew that he was that determined.

Rhoswen stepped out of the boat and stared at Thorin, with kind eyes. "Thorin, I will watch over your nephew."

"Uncle, please." pleaded Kili as he supported himself on Rhoswen and still winced.

"Kili, listen. Please get better."

Fili then stepped off the boat as well. Thorin looked shocked, but Fili started to explain, "I will stay with my brother and Rhoswen. See that he recovers."

Thorin nodded, he bid his nephews good luck and health and then turned to Rhoswen. He took her hand, the one that had the ring on it. "Take care of them. Be safe. I will return soon."

"Be careful, Thorin." Rhoswen turned to the company that was going to the Lonely Mountain, "All of you stay safe as well." With that the boat set off. Fili and Rhoswen started to leave the crowded area, supporting a really pale Kili who was trying not to shout out, but hardly succeeding. Bofur was running towards the boat, as Rhoswen saw.

"Wait for me!" Bofur screamed as Rhoswen pushed him back from plunging into the water to go after them.

"Bofur, they're gone. Help me with Kili, he is severely hurt." Rhoswen said. He sighed and started to help Kili who was being held up by Rhoswen and Fili.

They went to Bard's house. Bofur pounded on the door. Bard answered and glared at the dwarves and Rhoswen before slamming the doors in their faces. Rhsowen said, "Please help us, Bard. Kili is really hurt."

"I have had enough with dwarves." Bard growled at her.

"He is about to die. Please, after we will leave you." Fili stared at Bard. "I want my brother to live, Bard."

The guilt was finally reaching Bard, especially when Kili looked as white as a ghost. Kili was screaming in pain. He no longer tried to hold it in. "Bring him in."

* * *

When the boat trip was finally over, the company that went on the journey started to walk on foot. Nimrodel had experience traveling due to running all the time, but not the long trek up. The higher they travelled up the Lonely Mountain, the harder it grew. Nimrodel felt her feet grow heavier and her steps grow longer. Her lips were dry and she was famished. Nimrodel pushed that aside for she could tell that Thorin was in a bad mood and the dwarves didn't even bother to speak. Poor Bilbo was just next to her, breathing very loudly, not that she minded.

When they reached the stone steps, Nimrodel, or probably anyone at that point, had no more energy to groan and complain. Instead, they just gritted their teeth and climbed up the stone steps. It was easy to hoist themselves up because the steps were not that tall, but it took effort because they were a bit wide. "Do not complain because we are almost there." Thorin explained. He seemed like the only one who was not exhausted.

"Should we stop for a break?" Bilbo asked.

"No, we need to catch the last light of Durin's Day. We keep going."

After a couple of long gruelling hours, they reached the top of the Lonely Mountain. Everyone cheered as they saw the last ray of sunlight in the mountain. "Now we just need to wait for the sun to shine on the keyhole." Thorin said. Nimrodel felt relieved as she sat down. The hard trek was finished. Now all they had to do was steal from Smaug. How hard could it be? What troubled her was what Bard had said the night before.

As the ray of sun left, it never shined on the keyhole. Soon, the sun was out and moon started to rise. Nimrodel was disappointed, but not as much as the dwarves. Thorin threw the key and said, "We missed it! This was useless!" He started to leave. Oin, Gloin, started to follow as did Dwalin and then the rest. Balin was the last after Nimrodel and Bilbo looked at him hopefully.

Bilbo searched for the key. "It's no point, Bilbo." Nimrodel declared.

"Yes it is. The last light of Durin's day isn't the last ray of the sun."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the light of the moon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: From this point on, In the Heart of the Lonely Mountain will be following the book with some smidges of the end of the Desolation of Smaug.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Nimrodel started to shout for the dwarves whilst Bilbo was searching, frantically for the key. Nimrodel sighed and started to chase after the dwarves. She stopped when a loud stomp was heard. Turning, she saw Thorin Oakenshield stopping the key from plummeting at the top of the Mountain. Nimrodel sighed in relief. Thorin picked up the key and unlocked the door. It was opened by him and inside. led a dark tunnel, probably to the bottom where the hoard is.

"Alright, Mr. Baggins, now here where your part comes in." Bilbo looked a bit cross, but sighed. "Go down there and retrieve the Arkenstone."

"I have saved you before," Bilbo said crossly. "but I will do it. How does it look like?"

"It's very white and you'll know when you see it." Balin instructed. "I'll go with you. Anyone else?" Nimrodel wanted to go, but she didn't want to face Smaug. They nodded and headed back down the tunnel shortly. Nimrodel sat down and started to pull out the provisions given by the Master of Lake-Town.

"What are you doing?"

"We might have a long wait." Nimrodel noted.

* * *

_Back at Lake-Town..._

Kili was in serious pain. He kept shouting. Rhoswen and Fili were trying their best, but couldn't do anything. Bofur was fetching water and handing it to them, but it would not do anything. Suddenly, at of nowhere, Tauriel and Legolas appeared. Rhoswen looked relieved and left Fili to attend to Kili. "Can you do anything?" she asked out of desperation.

Tauriel sighed as she stared at Kili. She had grown fond of him when he was a prisoner in Mirkwood. "Lie him on the table and hold him down."

"Rhoswen, where is Nimrodel?"

"She's at the Mountain, why?"

"Just curious." Legolas said. "I'll go outside, make sure that no one enters."

"Who would enter?" Bofur asked.

"Or in case the company comes back from the Mountain."

"Highly unlikely tonight."

"Legolas, vaeri caer ti shor Kili." Tauriel asked of him. Legolas turned to see the ghost pale dwarf. He nodded and helped Fili and Bofur bring him to the table. Soon, Tauriel started to heal him. Rhoswen couldn't begin to describe what was happening. Kili stopped shouting and just stared, dreamily, at her. He relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

Bilbo came back up with a precious goblet. Thorin grabbed it, overjoyed that at least the Hobbit could recover something. "Good work, Mr. Baggins."

"I suggest that we all go down there."

"Why?"

"So you can collect your hoard and possibly the Arkenstone." The dwarves, who were too prideful and had long desired to see their treasure again, agreed. Nimrodel shrugged because she knew there was no point of just sitting around. She packed the provisions and headed down the tunnel. There was little light and even before they made it half way down, the door closed.

"Now we will suffocate!" the dwarves complained.

"I'm sure there is another way out." Nimrodel reassured.

"Do you know the mountain?" asked Gloin.

"Well, no."

They kept walking down the tunnel until they reached the heart of the Mountain. Nimrodel stared in awe. It was covered with many precious jewels, gold coins, and more. She stared at how large the hoard was. Then, she caught a glimpse of the sleeping dragon. Her breathing grew laboured because she was facing Smaug the Dreadful at this point. Nimrodel took a deep breath. "Remember, be silent."

The dwarves nodded and started to walk down the hoard as quietly as they could, even though noise was very loud. Every time a loud noise was heard, or coins started to spill down the mountain of treasure, everyone stopped and turned three hundred sixty degrees to make sure that everything was fine and that Smaug had not awoken. They sighed and kept moving. It felt like forever in the endless black pit. The dwarves took whatever they could. Soon, Nimrodel saw a shiny white jewel that was wide and large. The Arkenstone! She slipped it in her pocket, hoping that none of the dwarves noticed. They would make a bunch of noise and they didn't need that now. (Eventually, she gave it to Bilbo).

Soon, as they reached the end of their voyage, the dwarves started to feel less cautious. Their noise was a big mistake. Smaug awoke and started to fly all around the hoard, trapping them, screaming at them, "THEIVES, LIARS, DWARVES!" Nimrodel felt like she had to do something. Dragon-fire was starting to come from Smaug. Nimrodel knew she had to do something.

"Where? Where are you?" Smaug hissed. It sent shivers down Nimrodel's spine. "I smell, I sense another with Dragon Blood. Where are you?" Nimrodel froze. Soon after, the whole company froze. Not because of her, but they were afraid of being caught.

"Dragonblood, that is what you are. I can tell because a Dragon would be almost as big as I. No Dragon is bigger or greater than I." Smaug bragged. Nimrodel didn't respond. "Did you know you could turn into a Dragon, Dragonblood? Come. Come face me." Smaug beckoned. Nimrodel felt as if she owed something to the company. She sighed and turned into a Dragon as Smaug told her to. It was painful. It was as if fire was on her entire body. Soon, a new strength arose. In fact, Nimrodel had never felt so alive.

Nimrodel appeared out of the shadows and tackled Smaug who was taken by surprise. "My own child."

"How did you know?" Nimrodel asked.

"I know my own children."

Smaug slashed at his daughter and she stumbled back. "Wait, why are you hurting your own child?"

"You think I care for my children?" Smaug laughed in her face. "They must prove themselves to me." Nimrodel, in anger, sunk her claw into Smaug's throat. He pushed her back, far mightier than she was. Nimrodel could feel anger rise in her heart. She wanted a real father and he here was. Not even caring for his own child. Nimrodel, feeling that strength once again, shoved Smaug against the wall of the Mountain again. They broke thorough it. Smaug in anger, started to fly down the Running River.

Nimrodel turned back into her actual form. She was covered in scratches, her skin had been scorched, and she was bleeding.

"What have you done?" Bilbo asked. All eyes stared towards Nimrodel.

* * *

**Author's Note: Attention! Once again, this chapter had DOS and the book in it. After DOS ends, it will follow the book, including the DOS characters like Tauriel and Legolas. I didn't want to wait for the movie that won't come out for a long time. Review if you like. Constructive criticisms allowed, but flames are not. I hope this chapter satisfied your fancies.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: This chapter is about how Smaug was killed in the book. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Bard stared at the shape flying in the sky, coming closer. Gold was flying down. People were coming out and cheering as they sang that the King Under the Mountain has finally returned to them. Bard started to breathe heavily and stared at the people in his house. He asked Rhoswen and Tauriel, "Take my children away from Lake-Town. Smaug is coming." He turned to the dwarves, "Arm yourselves."

"What, hold on? What are you talking about? There is no harm." Rhoswen said to a worried Bard.

"Smaug is coming."

"What?" Rhoswen chuckled. "That is not true."

"Just do as I say." Bard ran outside and started to shout for everyone. "Smaug is coming, you fools! Flee!" Everyone didn't listen until the roaring Smaug came in sight. His eyes were blazing and Dragon-fire spurt out of his mouth. Rhoswen and Tauriel grabbed the children. The little girl, which Rhoswen picked up, was wailing and placed her head into Rhoswen's shoulder. After, they kept running, as did the other women and children, towards the forest. Maybe the Elvenking of Mirkwood would help them, if they were lucky. When they reached the forest, Tauriel was about to run back to the town, Rhoswen grabbed the wrist and shook her head.

"I have to go and help." Tauriel said.

"No, you must help me defend the women and children. The men will eventually come up." Rhoswen said.

"Rhoswen-"

"Please, Tauriel." Tauriel nodded and started to roam around the circle of women and children for any intruders.

* * *

_In Lake-Town..._

Bard knew what he had to do. He had to kill Smaug. He ran and grabbed something that was wrapped and clothed. An arrow that could put an end to Smaug. He could regain his family's honour! He sprinted outside. The only thing he saw was the where he would shoot the beast. Meanwhile, more men were retreating as Smaug was destroying the town on the lake. Bard reached where he would shoot the Dragon. Then, he knocked the arrow in place and aimed for the Dragon's left breast. Bard inhaled and let go of the string that held the arrow back. It soared and hit Smaug deep in his left breast. Smaug was howling and losing control of his flying. Bard, most likely the only remaining man, ran as fast as he could, away from Lake-Town. He didn't have much time, but he was so far away. Smaug fell into the water and water was flying all over Lake-Town. Bard was taken into the water, yet it was unknown how he survived.

Smaug the Dreadful was dead.

* * *

The Men of Lake-Town cheered as Smaug was out of sight in the sky. Bard had soon come up soaking wet. His oldest daughter used her shawl to wrap around her father. The people cheered for Bard the Bowman.

The Master of Lake-Town said, "Your truly are the descendant of Girion. Hail the new Master of Lake-Town!"

Bard then realised that the company that went had not returned. "Wait, Thorin and Company has not returned."

"Then he was not the King Under the Mountain." Master of Lake-Town said.

"Enough, Thorin is. He probably already claimed his land!" Rhoswen defended the dwarf King proudly.

"We have to head to the Mountain. Some of those treasures belong to Dale." Bard said.

"Then we will follow Bard proudly! First, contact the elves!"

Rhoswen played with her ring that Thorin gave her, hoping that he was safe.

* * *

The company kept walking down from the Lonely Mountain to find camp. They didn't know that Smaug was dead, but were relieved that the treasure was now theirs. "Look at the mess of this!" Nimrodel noted.

"Silence, it would be all mine when we are finished." Thorin proudly said as they kept walking. They were about at the front gate.

Since then, they have been going back into the Mountain to collect all the jewels, stones, metals, and more. Thorin greedily looked for the Arkenstone. Bilbo and Nimrodel had been discussing if they should return, but decided to wait. Thorin shouted for everyone, "Attention! If anyone here finds the Arkenstone, bring it to me! If you are secretly harbouring it, there will be consequences!" Nimrodel gulped and stared at Bilbo who also looked distressed.

"Should we return it?" Bilbo asked.

"No, we hide it and then pretend to find it. What Thorin doesn't know, won't hurt him." Nimrodel said.

They never found the time to hide it because they could hear the clamour of people. Then, they saw six figures rushing towards them. It was Kili, Fili, Bofur, Rhoswen, Legolas, and Tauriel. Rhoswen, relieved to see the company was safe, hugged them all, but gave Thorin the biggest one of all. He looked surprised, but embraced Rhoswen, relived that she was safe. Kili and Fili got pats on the back, as Bofur. Legolas hugged Nimrodel. "I thought you were gone."

"And I, as well."

Tauriel, once everyone was finished, broke the news, "The Elves of Mirkwood and the Men of the Lake are coming for their share of the gold."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if some of the events are a bit inaccurate. I added Tauriel and Legolas because they were already in the Desolation of Smaug. Review if you like. See you next time! **


End file.
